El buen hijo
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Para algunas cosas Draco no era bueno, pero para otras era el mejor. *muerte de un personaje*
1. Chapter 1

Alzó la mirada y no le gustó lo que vió. Odiaba su reflejo. El buen hijo, el que hacía todo lo que esperaban de él.

Insulto a Harry cada vez que pudo, lo humilló, lo desprecio. Se burlaba de los sangre sucias. Tenía poder y contactos. Usaba a sus amigos. Lucía una marca en su brazo.

Como era un buen hijo su aspecto era el mejor. Pulcro, arreglado. Los mejores modales. Lo envidian o lo amaban. Lo detestaban o le temían.

La combinación perfecta entre el hielo y el fuego. Voz dura, mano firme. Ojos grises, pelo rubio. Black y Malfoy en un equilibrio perfecto.

No importaba cuanto luchara, que dijera o hiciese. Nunca podía ser un mal hijo. Mortífago y esclavo.

Miro con odio la plata fundida frente al espejo. Aborrecía su aspecto. Aborrecía su marca. Aborrecía su pelo. Aborrecía todo lo que era.

Todos creían que lo odiaban, casi podía reírse de Potter. El muy iluso creía que lo odiaba más que nadie en el mundo. Como se notaba lo malo que era en oclumancia. Sabría la verdad con solo zondar superficialmente sus pensamientos.

Cuadro los hombros. Su brazo descansaba sobre el lavabo. La asquerosa serpiente se movía por su brazo. Trago saliva con dificultad.

La guerra había terminado, pero ella seguía negra e igual de perfecta que el primer día. Incluso en eso era perfecto en él. Justo en medio de su antebrazo. A la misma distancia de su codo que de su muñeca, color uniforme.

Sonrió de lado, por primera vez iba a saldar cuentas con esa preciosidad. Después de todo, ¿no era él todo lo perfecto que podía ser? Si lo era.

Media y pesaba exactamente lo que era adecuado para su edad. Su cuerpo tenía todos y cada uno de sus músculos marcados suavemente. Pómulos altos, nariz perfecta y ligeramente respingada. Ojos suavemente rasgados. Mentón definido. Sin un solo rastro de barba, ni pelo en los pectorales.

Le asqueaba la perfección. Ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar, tan buenos modales que la misma realeza se sentiría intimidada. Alumno ejemplar.

Excelente audición, exquisita dicción. Voz grave y uniforme.

Deslizó una mirada especulativa sobre su reflejo. Iba a dejar de ser perfecto. Odiaba serlo. Lo había cansado. Si no podía dejar de actuar como tal, iba a dejar de verse como uno.

Suspiró, no bastaba, pero era algo. Un principio. Ínfimo. Insuficiente. Pero era tan buena opción como cualquier otra y su padre no podía llegar a él. De momento estaba a salvo en Hogwarts.

El ministerio le había fallado. Había dejado libre a Lucius. No le alcanza la imaginación para intentar entender como o a quien convenció su padre, pero había salido, nuevamente, ileso de esa guerra.

Solo su orgullo estaba resentido. No sus negocios y menos su posición de poder con los que movían los hilos en las sombras del poder.

Ahora quería que Draco siguiera siendo el perfecto hijo. Que se casará, con una bruja que él escogiera, obviamente no iba a dejar eso a su elección. Draco iba a ser vendido al mejor postor para sus negocios. Si a él le iba bien dicha persona, era un plus, a Lucius le traía sin cuidado. Tenía que darle tantos herederos como pudiera y tenía que hacerse cargo de alguna rama de los negocios, seguro la que menos le atrajera a su padre.

Tenía que seguir insultando a Potter. Tenía que burlarse de los muertos en guerra. Tenía que defender, abiertamente, la pureza de la sangre.

¿Qué más daba si a él le traía sin cuidado? Era un hijo perfecto y era su obligación mantener el listón. ¿Que aquello era todo una estupidez? No tenía que pensar, solo tenia que hacer lo que se esperaba de él.

Estudio su reflejo. Observó su otra mano. Su varita, una nueva, temblaba entre sus dedos. Volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire. Para qué retrasar lo inevitable. Que ganaba pensando en ello una vez más. Nada, lo sabía. Nunca iba a poder enfrentarse a su padre.

Las palabras de Potter tras su juicio lo golpearon.

 _No me agradezcas Malfoy. Eres un cobarde y nada de esto lo cambia._

Cuanta razón tenía. Alzó la varita más decidido que nunca. Con un suave movimiento se levantó la manga hasta el codo.

Con el estómago revuelto fijo la vista en la nítida calavera.

\- Diffindo -murmuró y la sangre empezó a manar de su brazo.

El dolor no era más que un recordatorio lejano.

Miro la sangre agolparse a sus pies. Manchando todo a su paso. El dolor y la picazón solo significaban una cosa. Iba a quedarle una marca. Ya no era tan perfecto. Su marca ya no era perfecta.

Una avalancha que no había previsto fracturó sus débiles paredes mentales. No tenía porque parar. Nadie estaba ahí para detenerlo. Que más daba si seguía y seguía.

Ligeramente alucinado por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de ese, pequeño, pero increíblemente obvio detalle impulsó su mano o unos milímetros más abajo. Allí donde la serpiente salía de la boca de la calavera.

\- Deffindo -masculló livido

Otro poco de dolor y mucha más sangre. Ya eran dos marcas y podía sentir una presión liberarse. Como si le quitaran un libro de una larga pila entre las manos. Sentía la diferencia, pero aún tenía mucho sobre el.

Repitió el proceso cercenado la serpiente a la mitad, o bueno, donde él creía que estaba. La sangre le impedía ver su estaba siendo muy preciso o no, pero qué más daba, nadie iba a verlo.

Anclo sus ojos en el espejo y vio cómo su pulcra y perfecta camisa estaba vuelta nada.

Juraría que si su pelo fuera de otro colo, nadie lo reconocería. ¿Draco Malfoy con una camisa manchada, perdida de sangre y sin inmutarse? No, nadie diría que era él. Y se sintió bien. Se sintió bien no reconocer su reflejo.

Extrañamente mientras su mente se aletargaba, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Potter. Por primera vez pensó en si él lo entendería. El llevaba esa marca inconfundible en la frente y tampoco o se la podía sacar.

Volvió a estudiar su reflejo. Vio las gotas gruesas y viscosas deslizarse por sus dedos hasta el piso, casi hipnotizado se preguntó cómo se verían en su pecho.

Sus párpados le pesaban un poco, solo un poco. Nada que no pudiera controlar. Solo necesitaba recordarse que no había que cerrarlos.

Llevo su mano sangrante a la camisa. Tiro de un botón pero el relámpagaso de dolor le llegó al codo. Parpadeo deprisa. El dolor le dio una descarga de adrenalina. Quizás había hecho un corte más profundo de lo que tenía en mente, pero no se iba a molestar, todo tenía arreglo y en definitiva, la cicatriz iba a ser mayor.

Con fuerzas renovadas se valió de sus dos manos para desabotonar la camisa. Le tomó unos instantes más de lo que debería, el dolor en el brazo y la sangre en el botón volvían el trabajo más engorroso. Cuando su pecho se reflejo para él, no se permitió preguntarse que hacía. Apoyo en su pecho la varita.

La duda lo asaltó. Vertical u Horizontal. No es que cambiar algo la verdad, pero transversal no era una opción. Al final decidió lo más fácil y evidente. Horizontal entrarían más en un futuro, lejano o no. Así podría repetirlo muchas más veces.

En una parte lejana de su cerebro, una advertencia resonó, que no siguiera por aquella línea. No tenía que pensar en repetir. Pero cuando la varita tocó la piel debajo de sus costillas sus labios se abrieron antes de racionalizar sus actos.

\- Deffindo -gimió cuando la piel y parte de su carne se abrió.

Mirando fijamente esta vez vio y sintió la sangre caer. Un torrente preocupante empezó a emanar la herida.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry iba camino a la dirección rumiando su malestar. No podía seguir viendo a sus compañeros jugar al Quidditch.

Tenía que encontrar la forma en que McGonagall lo dejara jugar. Entendía que el reglamento era claro y los alumnos de 1 a 7, eran los que podían jugar, pero el caso de todos los de octavo año era uno especial. Ninguno había podido tener un séptimo año aceptable y ni hablar los que como él, ni siquiera se habían presentado.

Parado frente a la gárgola justo antes de abrir la boca para decir la contraseña, un chillido llegó a sus oídos.

Tan desesperado como enojado el lamento, lo empujó a murmurar despacio la contraseña y se escabullo al lado de la puerta.

Desde aquella posición podía escuchar a la perfección la voz de la joven y reconoció la voz de Pansy Parkinson.

-... No lo entiende -estalló- Draco desapareció.  
\- Mire señorita Parkinson, yo entiendo que se preocupe, pero ya le explique que el joven Malfoy no podría irse del colegio ni por que lo intentara.  
\- Por favor -gimió y Harry clavó los ojos sorprendió en la madera

Escuchar a un slytherin suplicar no era algo que uno veía seguido.

\- Usted no entiende. No me preocupa que pueda salir del colegio... Draco, él está mal. Muy mal.  
\- ¿Porque no se explica mejor? -Pidió amablemente la directora.  
\- Yo.. No tenemos tiempo, Lucius le mandó una carta -sonaba molesta- Draco no puede más.  
\- Discúlpeme señorita Parkinson pero no...  
\- Draco lo odia, eso pasa. La mierda de Lucius lo tiene de casi de reen. Draco lo odia, desde siempre -aclaró- y... Y después de la guerra... -su voz se fue apagando  
\- No puedo ayudarla si no entiendo qué pasa aquí -le explicó su directora y Harry pudo escucharla ligeramente afectada.

Pansy soltó un gruñido exasperado antes de volver a hablar

\- ¿Que quiere saber? -Masculló con odio- Todos decidieron, que como Potter considera que Draco no vale la pena, es una escoria. Nadie siquiera presto atención en su declaración en el juicio.  
\- Ese tono...  
\- ¿Que mi tono le molesta? Bien. Echeme. Expulseme. Colegio de mierda  
\- ¡Parkinson!  
\- Un cuerno. Usted es como Dumbledore. No le importa nada que no sea su niñito dorado. -Harry respingo al escuchar esas palabras incómodo- El cual se encuentra muy bien. Acaso usted notó que Draco está cada día peor. Que no come. Que todo le da lo mismo.

Harry esperó a que McGonagall se defendiera o la reprendiera por su tono tan hostil pero solo el silencio llegó a sus oídos.

\- Veo que no tiene nada que decir. Es como yo dije ¿sabe?. Potter volvió a decidir que Draco valía mierda y todos se alinearon detrás de él.  
\- ¿Que necesita? -Preguntó la directora mortalmente seria.  
\- Encontrarlo. Draco está en el límite. Ya no lo reconozco. Sus compañeros... dicen que hoy se despertó y que parecía catatónico. No habló en toda la mañana, falto a clases. Draco no hace eso. Pero no lo podemos encontrar.

Ruidos de pasos llegaron amortiguador por la puerta y Harry esperó incrédulo. Esperaba que McGonagall no cayeran en aquellas patrañas. Era todo un plan para consagrar de víctima a Malfoy. No le asentó bien esa nueva posición de escoria y ahora habían tramado entre todos aquello para que se preocuparan y dejarán de meterse con él.

No había un solo día en los pasillos en que alguien no lo burlara, insultara y unas cuantas veces a la semana le echaban algún que otro maleficio.

Hermione y Neville no estaban felices, pero eran los únicos dos en todo el colegio. Sacando a su vieja pandilla de Slytherin claro.

A él le daba igual. Era hora de que Malfoy tomará de su propia medicina. No sabía porque, pero él cada vez que lo veía se sentía tan decepcionado que le molestaba verlo. Siempre espero más de Draco. A saber porque, si siempre fue la mierdecilla que todos veían, pero una parte de él esperaba que plantarán la cara en algún momento de la guerra. Las únicas dos oportunidades donde lo hizo fue más miedo que valor.

Se acobardo con Dumbledore y en la mansión, sabría él a qué le temía, pero no había sido precisamente un acto heroico. Así se lo había dejado saber. La sonrisa agradecida de Malfoy lo enfermo. Su estómago se había retorcido amenazando con devolver su desayuno y se obligó a borrarsela de la cara.

\- ¿Donde puede estar? -Preguntó la directora y Harry quiso rodó los ojos al escuchar la urgencia en su voz.  
\- No sé, busque en la biblioteca, pociones, la sala común, su habitación... El bosque, los invernaderos. No está. -Harry se permitió un momento de duda al escuchar el temblor en su voz- campo de Quidditch, vestuarios, lechucería nada. Nada. -Dijo y esta vez era palpable la angustia.  
\- Seamos francas señorita Parkinson. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?  
\- Él puede querer hacer alguna idiotez -el murmullo llegó entrecortado y pego la oreja. A la puerta cuando un sonido  
\- Bien -dijo McGonagall resuelta- Vamos a buscarlo. Ahora mismo voy a llamar a los docentes y empezaremos una búsqueda conjunta. Haga una lista de quienes pueden saber donde esté y otra de quienes lo vieron hoy. Señorita Parkinson... -Un largo silencio en el que Harry sospecho la directora iba a amenazarla xon algún castigo si resultaba ser una treta- ¿Estamos hablando de que el joven Malfoy podría atentar contra la vida de otro estudiante? Alguno que lo haya molestado...  
\- Mire directora -dijo Pansy soltando una risa que le erizó todos los pelos del cuello y los brazos- Draco jamás tocó a nadie, por propia voluntad..  
\- ¿Que quiere decir.? -Harry está seguro que había lágrimas en los ojos de su directora y un sentimiento corrosivo se instaló en su interior.  
\- Quiere decir, que Draco sabe mejor que nadie lo bien que se le da a Lucius la maldición Imperius.

Harry se encontraba corriendo lejos de allí. Se quería patear a sí mismo. Había creído la crípticas palabras finales de Parkinson y su instinto muy pocas veces le fallaba. Había algo en su tono lúgubre que le decía que ella no metía. Y si aquello era cierto...

\- No puede serlo -dijo entre dientes mientras corría desaforado.

Había solo dos lugares donde Draco se escondía. Uno de ellos se había prendido fuego y el otro le traía tan malos recuerdos como creía que al mismo Malfoy, pero era la única opción.

Después de todo, Harry también solía esconderse allí. Cuando todo se volvía mucho para él. Cuando lo abrumaba la atención desmedida que recibía. Cuando Ginny se canso de él y sus vueltas y lo dejó. La noche en que beso a un hombre por primera vez. Cuando se peleó con Hermione porque se rió descaradamente el día que Seamus explotó el caldero de Malfoy. La tarde que Ron y él hablaron de su primera vez y Harry mintió descaradamente, manchando con su vergüenza y su mentira a una pobre chica de Hufflepuff. No le extrañaría que el mismo Draco usará aquel lugar de escondite.

Después de todo ese era el lugar donde escondían sus miserias. Draco la vergüenza de haber estado tan asustado que incluso llegó a llorar y Harry su crueldad.

Derrapó en la puerta y solo sujetarse al marco de la puerta evitó que se cayera de bruces contra el piso por la fuerza con la que freno.

Un sentimiento de deja vu se apoderó de él. La puerta entornada no era un buen presagio, teniendo en cuenta anteriores experiencias, pero se obligó a no dejar que su mente vagar por aquellos recuerdos.

Con cuidado la empujó con la puntera de sus zapatilla gastadas.

La escena era tan surrealista que por unos segundos se permitió creer que estaba soñando. Un sueño cruel y retorcido, pero un sueño. En alguna parte del Castillo, por seguro su cama, se encontraba durmiendo y lo que sus ojos veían era una proyección, supremamente realista, de Malfoy.

\- ¿Qué Potter? -Murmuró arrastrando las palabras. Alargaba las vocales y no parecía tener mucho, por no decir nada, de estabilidad.

Estaba parado de frente al espejo, tan bañado de sangre que costaba creer que toda fuera solo suya. Pero por la forma en que sus párpados se cerraban y abrían, con tanto esfuerzo que dos líneas se marcaban en su frente y el tambaleo horripilante de sus hombros confirmaban cualquier duda.

Podía ver los profundos y escalofriantemente prolijos cortes. Tres en el brazo y cuatro en el pecho y abdomen.

\- Ya no soy un cobarde -dijo con una suficiencia que le heló las venas- ¿No es cierto, Potter?

Harry no pudo evitar ver la esperanza surcar su rostro. Él parecía querer confirmación, pero Harry no tenía palabras. Estaba superado. Así hubiera tenido las palabras que Draco le pedía, no hubiera podido entonarlas.

\- Los cobardes -le explico tambaleándose peligrosamente- dejan que otros hagan esto.

Harry dejó de mirar la carne abierta de Draco ante esas palabras. Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en su reflejo.

\- Como yo en sexto. Deje que me hicieras esto... -Harry ahora si podía sentir un ataque de histeria forjarse en su interior. Su respiración se precipitó y un dolor agudo le descompuso el estómago- Ahora lo hice yo. Y un... cobarde no podría ¿No?  
\- No Draco. No podría -le confirmó cuando vio la angustia angelar sus ojos.

Le volvió a dedicar aquella sonrisa llena de gratitud y Harry supo que hubiera dado de buen gusto su varita por un giratiempos y volver a aquel día en el ministerio y tragarse sus palabras.

\- Bien -volvió a parpadear, o intentarlo, pero esta vez no pudo volver a abrir los ojos.

Horrorizado vio cómo sus largas piernas cedían y se lanzó sobre él. Atajó su cabeza solo un milímetro del suelo. Miro los cortes con odio e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió mientras la terrible familiaridad con la situación lo rodeo.

Un ciervo trotó por el castillo hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Cuando Pomfrey entró en el baño cargada con lo más vital, de encontró con un charco de sangre y con un Harry catatónico. Draco descansaba, seguramente inconsciente, sobre su regazo y mientras que una de las manos de Harry sostenía una que lo sujetaba con fuerza.

\- Se desangra -le dijo sin mirarla. El morocho solo tenía la ojos puestos en el rubio.


	3. Chapter 3

En la enfermería Draco descansaba todavía sujetando la mano de Harry.

La mente de Harry no podía procesar todo aquello, asique se conformó con hacer lo único que podía. Sujetar a Draco con la misma fuerza que este a él.

Pomfrey había intentado separarlos, pero con una fuerza que los sorprendió a todos, la mano de Draco no se abría.

Recordaba vagamente que ella estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo para que su mano se relaje, pero Harry había musitado un no firme y ella lo dejó estar.

Había sometido a Draco a un coma para que descansara mientras ella trabajaba y por pedido de la directora no habían cerrado con magia sus heridas. Harry no entendía aquello, pero tampoco estaba como para discutir.

Se sentía ajeno a todo. Era imposible como estando unido a Draco por sus manos, logrará sentirse tan lejos.

Veía a la enfermera moverse a la distancia, dar ordenes y pedir ayuda como si estuviera a kilómetros de él y no a su lado.

Se había recluido en su mente y las voces de las personas que lo rodeaban en ese momento le llegaban como un ruido molesto de fondo. Con interferencia.

En su cabeza se repetía la Secuencia del baño. La paz de Draco cuando él le confirmó que no era un cobarde.

Cerró los ojos atormentado. Cómo había podido llegar a ese punto. Como de fracturado tenía que estar el rubio para hacer cosas semejante.

Porque tenía razón, ningún cobarde podía hacer aquello. Pero tampoco alguien cuerdo.

Por lo poco que había llegado a escuchar, Draco se había hecho tres formidables cortes en su brazo izquierdo. Todos en la marca. Si hubiera seguido descendiendo por ella, habría encontrado una de sus vitales venas, pero había parado justo a tiempo. En el pecho la situación no era, para nada, mejor. Cuatro cortes de lado a lado a lo ancho. Uno de ellos, el más bajo, justo por debajo de la línea de su ombligo. Pomfrey había dicho que era el más peligroso, pero a la vez el más superficial. Lo que le llevó a pensar a Harry, que había sido el último. Para esa altura tendría que haber perdido más de un litro de sangre y ya no le quedarían fuerzas para ir más allá. Peligrosamente cerca de sus órganos, si hubiera arrancado allí, habría logrado perforar sus intestinos. Una correntada de náuseas lo atacaron en ese punto. Otra un poco más arriba de la línea de su ombligo, profunda pero solo por poco, no letal. Su estómago había sido _rozado_ por el hechizo y no fue necesario una operación mayor. La que seguía, según Pomfrey era la peor. Por debajo de la línea de las costillas era a todas luces la más profunda. Otra vez, ella insistió en solo al hecho de que Malfoy estaba parado muy derecho, a la hora de hacerse el corte, fue lo que evitó un desastre. Si se hubiese inclinado, para ver qué hacía y no parado frente al espejo, hubiera comprometido su estómago y otros órganos por el camino. La cuarta, y al parecer la segunda, que se hizo era la que había logrado perturbarlo hasta el vómito. De un lado al otro de su cintura Draco había logrado un corte limpio y tan profundo que tocó sus costillas. Pomfrey dijo que solo sus huesos evitaron que el muy idiota se abriera a la mitad sus pulmones

Fue después de aquello que su mente se desconecto. Lo único que recordaba fue la firme mano de Hermione, apoyada dándole su apoyo, cuando llegó la enfermería, la chillona voz de Parkinson, algunos improperios de Ron y algunos gritos de McGonagall.

Ahora podía escucharlos hablar, pero él no intervenía. Ponía cada gramo de sus fuerzas en sujetar la mano de Draco, que estaba todavía continuaba sujetándolo con una fuerza que cortaba la libre circulación de su sangre. Pomfrey protesto algo acerca de dedos casi violetas, pero sorprendentemente, perder unas cuantas falanges le parecía irrisorio.

Sus ojos solo se enfocaban en las vendas blancas en el pecho y brazo de Draco. Había estado tan asustado antes que difícilmente había podido estudiar a fondo la situación en la que se encontraban. Las vacaciones por navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y era inadmisible que Draco volviera a la mansión.

Viendo hasta donde había sido capaz de llegar Draco era obvio que Pansy no mentía. Otro ataque de náuseas lo asaltó. No quería, intentaba no hacerlo, pero su mente iba con insistencia a pensar en la vida de Draco en la mansión.

-... no puede. -dijo Pansy con un grito irritante.

Alzó los ojos y estudio la sala por primera vez.

McGonagall estaba parada a los pies de la cama de Draco mirando a Pansy con su peor mirada, aquella que hacía que cada uno de los Gryffindor se arrepintiera de lo que sea los encontrará haciendo.

Carraspeo antes de hablar y un regusto asqueroso le llegó a la boca. Por lo visto los restos del vómito, así como la pesada culpa no pensaban abandonarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó con la voz quebrada, pero aquello menos no le podía preocupar.

Todos dieron un respingo al escucharlo y las manos de Hermione se apretaron más contra sus hombros. Alzó la cabeza contrariado, no se había dado cuenta que ella seguía sosteniéndolo.

\- ¿Y a tí que te importa? -espetó Pansy mirándolo sobriamente.  
\- Hasta aquí señorita Parkinson -la corto la directora con decisión.

Al parecer ella también se estaba recuperando del shock y no iba a permitirle a la morocha una sola falta de respeto más.

\- Permití que se desquitar porque usted tenía razón. Nunca repare en Draco y eso es imperdonable. Pero no le voy a tolerar una sola falta más.

Por la siniestra expresión de Parkinson Harry no dudo que estaba a punto de rebatir aquello pero la directora volvió a hablar antes de que ella pudiera decir nada

\- En lo referente a que soy como Dumbledore, si bien usted intento que sonará como un insulto... -Harry no lo dudaba. Aquello fue escupido como la peor de las calumnias- No me lo tomo como tal. Pero sepa -agregó con más firmeza- que no lo soy. Admito mis errores con más facilidad. Y ya creo que deje en claro aquello al pedirle a Poppy que no cierre del todo las heridas del joven Malfoy. De esa forma va a tener que quedarse aquí, y no podrá volver a la mansión.

Todos los alumnos guardaron silencio. Harry captó lo que la directora intentaba. Si Draco, en un claro estado de discapacidad, intentaba volver sería contraproducente. Y ninguno de los Malfoy iban a pecar de estúpidos obligándolo a volver, y así exponer su negligencia.

\- Eso solo para empezar -agregó el al ver que nadie más decía lo obvio- No podemos dejar que vuelva a esa casa de locos.

Sentía la histeria volver y casi, casi, extraño el vacío que lo había llenado cuando la enfermera apareció en el baño.

\- No podemos -repitió más alterado al notar que ninguno lo corroboraba- ¿Quien sabe que puede pasarle? Esta mal, Draco está mal y no podemos dejar que vuelvan a acercarse a él -Miró a Hermione a su espalda- ¿No? -Viró para mirar a Ron- Ellos le hicieron algo, digo, es obvio. Draco jamás haría una idiotez así. Algo le están haciendo. Tenemos que denunciarlos. No se, lo que sea. Draco no puede volver -para ese momento respirar se había vuelto trabajoso y sus ojos se nublaron- Se rebano a si mismo. Esta mal. Es...  
\- ¡Harry cálmate! -Dijo Hermione sujetando con fuerza sus hombros.  
\- ¡No puedo calmarme! -Gritó pasándose de un salto

Intentó alejarse un paso, pero la mano de Draco se lo impedía y no tenía fuerzas para soltarse. No cuando contra todo pronóstico, un desmayado y en coma slytherin podía conservar fuerzas dentro de él para no dejarlo ir.

\- No podemos dejarlo -dijo con un murmullo iracundo mirando la pálida mano frente a él.  
\- ¿Ahora te importa? -Preguntó Pansy con un susurró tan frío y cargado de implicaciones que logró hacer emerger su cerebro de aquel pozo de miseria.

Parpadeó despacio y fue consciente de todo a su alrededor. La pesada respiración de Ron, un sollozo de Hermione y el abrumador calor que hacía en aquella instancia. La mano de Draco ya no estaba fría y por primera vez se percató de que nadie parecía creer que él había provocado aquello.

\- ¿Y Potter?. ¿Te quedaste mudo? -volvió a la carga la morocha y apretando los dientes se dio vuelta.

Sabía que podía mandarla de paseo si quería, pero el no era estúpido. No se le daban bien los sentimientos ajenos, pero podía escuchar el dolor impregnar sus palabras. Después de todo, según recordaba, Pomfrey dijo que aquello no pudo haber durado más que unos cuantos minutos. Por lo que Pansy tuvo que estar brutalmente cerca de salvarle la vida a Draco. Si ella no hubiera estamos tan pendiente, Harry jamás hubiera podido encontrar a Draco. Ella sabía que el rubio, postrado en la cama inerte, estaba mal. Que estaba cerca del precipicio. Y para ser alguien que solía estar muy pendiente de Draco, Harry no lo había notado.

\- ¿Enserio quieres hacer esto? -Le preguntó chasqueando la lengua molesto- Te la pasaste años, años Parkinson, burlándote de mi complejo de idiota, o héroe, como lo llaman Ron y Mione.

La boca de la morocha cayó abierta por la sorpresa.

\- Me dices que piensas que si yo hubiera sabido esto habría actuado como si nada. ¿Yo? Por Merlín. Hasta tu sabes que jamás hubiera actuado en contra suya de suponer algo así. Asique, porque no maduras de una vez y nos dices cómo podemos mantener a la rata asquerosa de Lucius lejos de Draco.  
\- Draco nunca va a denunciar a sus padres -dijo dándole la espalda  
\- ¿Porque? -Hermione se veía muy incómoda, pero su legendaria curiosidad era más fuerte que ella.  
\- Por que Draco es el hijo perfecto -aunque no le veía la cara, pudo escuchar la risa triste que brotó de sus labios.  
\- Esa es una estupidez -tercio con incredulidad.

No le entraba en la cabeza que esa fuera su excusa.

\- Tu no lo entiendes Potter -dijo la chica dándose vuelta.

Fue el momento de Harry de abrir la boca sorprendido. Las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Pansy y toda rudeza y vanidad había desaparecido. Se la veía cansada y desgastada. Una vez que su pedantería quedaba fuera de juego podías fijarte más en los detalles. Unas ojeras nacientes hablaban de las noches en vela. Fruto de la preocupación, sin dudas.

Por primera vez se preguntó que tanta atención le prestaba a sus rivales. Había sido muy pedante al creerse saber de todo sobre ellos. La vergüenza volvió a inundarlo.

\- ¿Que puedo no entender Parkinson? -La morocha le lanzó una mirada impasible y él se volvió a molesta- Tu tienes que estar de broma. Eso es llevar a un nuevo extremo su arrogancia natural. Si los papás de Draco abusan de él, tu crees que vamos a dejarlos solo para que Draco pueda mantener una apariencia de mierda.  
\- Potter -la dura voz de McGonagall lo sobresaltó. Se había mantenido tan callada y al margen, que había llegado a olvidar que estaba allí- cuidado con su tono.

Cerró la boca en una dura línea fastidiado.

\- Yo... ¿Qué quieres decir Parkinson? -Volvió a preguntar tarde Hermione lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

Bien, ella también pensaba que él era el que estaba llevando mal las cosas allí, pero era todo a la inversa.

Se dejó caer en su silla y apretó con más firmeza la frágil mano. Él no iba a dejar que lo llevarán a la mansión. Y esa era una promesa.

\- Draco nunca va a aceptar que Lucius lo repudio. Draco no sabe ser otra cosa que un buen y perfecto Malfoy. Y creo que ya es tarde para cambiar eso.  
\- Perdón... -La voz de la castaña seguía sonando muy incómoda, pero Harry pudo escuchar un deje de frustración.

Se tragó sus réplicas, porque obviamente, decirle a Hermione que eso era lo que sentían la mitad de los mortales cuando ella hablaba tan críptamente no iba a colaborar en la charla.

\- Lo que le falta a esta escuela es cultura de la magia -Harry alzó la cabeza de golpe y se encontró con la mirada de Pansy en sus manos.

Instintivamente se apretó más a ella. Entrecerró los ojos, restandola a que intentara algo.

\- Sigo...  
\- ¡Ya! -la corto antes de que Hermione tuviera oportunidad de volver a manifestar, tercamente, su pregunta- Ustedes no saben lo que es para nosotros la familia. No se como es para los muggles, pero nosotros nos tomamos muy enserio la lealtad familiar.  
\- Eso es una locura. ¿Por más que te lastimen?  
\- Claro que sí. Por lo que sea. Familia es primero, siempre -Parkinson hablaba tan seriamente que Harry tuvo que creerle- La comunidad misma repudia a los magos que repudian a sus familias. Son escoria.  
\- Te pasas -No iba a aceptar esas pasadas. Sirius se alejó de los Black y nada malo pasó con él.

Posiblemente no era el mejor ejemplo, pero era el único que le venía a la mente.

\- ¿Sí? -Alzó una ceja con arrogancia- Preguntale a Weasley.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Ron mirando con odio a Pansy.

\- Diles Weasley, porque sabes que es verdad. Según escuche a tu hermano lo echaron del ministerio.  
\- ¿Ron? -Su mejor amigo miró con disculpa a su novia y posó brevemente los ojos en Draco.

Harry se tragó las palabras que acudieron a su boca cuando la mirada de Ron mutó al asco. Draco no se merecía aquella mirada. Una alarma sonó dentro de su cabeza. Él no tenía que defender a Draco de Ron. Si de Lucius, no de Ron. Desecho aquellas dudas, Ron no sabía lo de la maldición Imperius, Ron se estaba equivocado y a Harry le molestaban las injusticias, eso era todo.

\- A nosotros nos importa bien poco lo que gente como ustedes pueda pensar de Percy, Parkinson -le dijo con asco.  
\- Pero tengo razón. La única razón por la que logró mantener el puesto era porque suponían que ustedes pensaban así.  
\- Alguien puede explicarme -intervino Harry frenando lo que seguramente iba a terminar en pelea dado el tinte rojizo en las orejas de sus amigos.  
\- Señor Potter -otra vez McGonagall lo sobresaltó. Empezaba a dudar de su estado mental. La misma sensación le dio cuando Parkinson metió a Ron en su charla- verá, para los magos de sangre pura la familia es... Más que importante. Es un estandarte. Cada mago que le dio la espalda a su familia fue repudiado. Muchos terminan yéndose del país otros, muy pocos diría, tienen suerte y consiguen el apoyo de otra gran familia, como Sirius con los Potter. Pero son los menos, y aun así, nunca son bien vistos. El señor Weasley, él repudio a su familia y toda la comunidad lo recuerda. No es digno de confianza y por lo general los rechazan al punto que nunca más consiguen buenos puestos.  
\- Todo esto es una idiotez -sentenció ganándose una mirada aireada de McGonagall  
\- Son tradiciones que tu no entiendes -masculló con los dientes apretados Parkinson.  
\- Bien -gruñó alzando el brazo en señal de rendición.  
\- Podríamos denunciarlo nosotros -tercio Hermione a su favor y podría haberla besado allí mismo.  
\- El ministerio no se inmiscuye en problemas de familia. Menos, en las ancestrales como los Malfoy.  
\- ¡Pero si tu dijiste que Lucius le lanza una Imperius siempre que él se revela! -le gritó auto de las excusas que ponía Parkinson.

Si no quería ayudarlos él podía entenderlo, pero que intentara justificar su inacción era una aberración.

\- Tu... -La cara de Parkinson se transformó en una mortífera pero la furia bullía tan fuerte dentro de él que menos no le pudo importar, deseo que la morocha diera el primer paso para atacarlo. Le sentaría tan bien poder pelear con alguien y así descargar buena parte de sus frustraciones- Yo no voy a seguir hablando contigo -le advirtió- Me voy a la sala común antes de que esto se extienda y llegue a oídos de Lucius.

Les lanzó una mirada de veneno y salio de ahí.

\- Parkinson, diga en su sala común que va a cumplir castigo conmigo estos tres días antes de que salga el tren. Así va a poder pasar por aquí.

Asintió secamente y se fue pegando un portazo. Apretó los dientes sabiendo que el único motivo por el que no la iba a buscar era la mano de Draco.

McGonagall soltó un suspiro antes de caminar hasta donde estaban los tres.

\- Weasley, Granger -su voz sonaba tan pesada como la misma voz de Dumbledore cuando hablaba con él y de sus errores del pasado- se pueden quedar media hora más, y después los quiero en la torre.

Harry sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. No quería dejar solo a Malfoy. Quién sabía que podía hacer cuando se despertará. Era cierto, le habían retirado la varita. Es más, él mismo la tenía en su bolsillo. Pero cuando una persona está determinada, sabía él mejor que nadie, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Y si bien Pomfrey asumió que Draco lejos estuvo de querer matarse, cerca estuvo de lograrlo.

\- Potter,puede pasar la noche a qui. -Un alivio inundó su cuerpo- Pero mañana tiene clases a las que asistir y no pienso dispensarlo para ninguna.  
\- Profesora, vamos a hacer algo ¿no?  
\- Claro que sí señor Potter. -Le dijo cuadrado los hombros- Pero me temo que la señorita Parkinson tiene razón. Solo vamos a poder en la medida que el joven Malfoy quiera.  
\- Yo lo voy a convencer -dijo con firmeza.

La sonrisa de McGonagall tembló como si dudara de aquello, pero no dijo nada más. Con una última mirada de advertencia salió de la enfermería a paso firme.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando se quedó solo con sus amigos sintió como su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. Había sido un día tan largo que no le sorprendió notar que eran cerca de la media noche. Pensar que ese día infernal había estado preocupado por el Quidditch, le resultaba inverosímil.

Había estado tan centrado en sus problemas que nunca pensó en los demás. La culpa y la vergüenza se debatían contra la angustia y el enojo. Odiaba a Lucius, pero ahora había ascendido a una nueva categoría. Empujar a tu propio hijo hasta a ese punto... Maldecirlo... El amargo gusto al vómito volvió a su boca.

\- Harry -la voz de Hermione lo obligó a emerger de las profundidades de su mente- ¿Qué pasó?

Con un suspiro y voz monótona les explico lo que había escuchado en la dirección , lo que vio y habló en el baño y buena parte de lo que la enfermera susurraba a medida que iba atendiendo las heridas de Draco.

\- Ósea... Eso quiere decir que Lucius mantuvo a Draco a su lado bajo la maldición Imperius, ¿durante la guerra?  
\- No sé Herm.. No sé -sentía el cansancio filtradose través sus barreras y dejar lugar para la somnolencia.  
\- Pero él tomó la marca -contradijo Ron- Nadie la puede tomar sin quererlo.  
\- Ya no estoy seguro de nada -dijo quebrando una lanza en favor de Draco. No iba a volver a asumir nada, otra vez.  
\- Ron.. ¿Qué es eso de las familias? Digo, yo sabía que son importantes pero...  
\- Lo son. Claro, que... Miren los sangre pura están todos locos. Esa es la verdad.  
\- Explícate -pidió Harry.

Sabía que iba a necesitar todas las herramientas que pudiera si esperaba convencer a Draco.

\- Colega... Los sangre pura solo están en contra de una par de cosas, muggles y desertores. A esos chicos les lavan el cerebro. Nunca consideraría dejar a sus familias. Yo no se qué tanto rollo con eso, pero la verdad, es que está arraigado en nosotros.  
\- Por eso tus hermanos odiaban a Percy cuando se fue -corroboró Hermione  
\- Si, supongo. Es algo que no se suele ver. Digo, nos peleamos. Pero jamás repudias a tu familia. Ahora Percy es una paria más.

Harry sentía la cabeza estallar. Definitivamente ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir pensando en eso. En ese momento solo quería dormir. Dormir y escapar de la imagen de Draco bañado en su sangre pidiéndole, tan vulnerable como nunca lo vio, que le diga que no era un cobarde más.

\- No puedo más -sentenció- fue un día interminable y solo quiero dormir  
\- ¿Quieres que pruebe con un _relaxo_? -Ofreció Hermione suavemente rodeando la cama para ir con Ron.

Los miró interactuar tan simbólicamente. Sonrió un poco envidioso. Desde que habían vuelto a Hogwarts noto aquello. Instintivamente Ron sabía cuando Hermione quería hundirse en sus brazos y ella parecía leer a la perfección el instante en que su mejor amigo necesitaba sentir que ella lo necesitaba. Era gracioso como todo había ido bien entre ellos dos. Ron y Hermione eran completos uno del otro. Donde Hermione se destacaba Ron no, y así a la inversa. Cuando ella se centraba de más en los estudios era él el que la ayudaba a distenderse. Más feliz por ellos no podía estar, pero se sentía ligeramente celoso.

\- No sé hagan problema -les dijo con una sonrisa- igual no duele

Hizo una mueca interna. Hacia horas que el hormigueo constante dio paso a la insensibilidad. Pero sabía que Pomfrey nunca hubiera aceptado aquello si no estuviera segura que podía arreglar a Harry cuando fuera el momento.

\- Abre el ojo -le advirtió Ron, el cual claramente no estaba cómodo con todo aquello- Nadie sabe cómo va a despertar.

Depositando un beso en la frente de Hermione se liberó de sus brazos y salió por la enfermería.

\- Voy a las cocinas, ¿les pido que te traigan algo?

Harry se estaba por negar pero su estómago habló por él. Con un rugido bochornoso Ron sonrió y salió.

\- Harry -la voz de Hermione volvía a ser compasiva y cargada de afecto- Tú no podías saber que estaba pasando, asique... Intenta no torturarte.  
\- Como quieres que no lo haga -preguntó derrumbándose en la histeria- ¡me pidió que le diga que no era un cobarde! Ahí, bañado de su sangre. Merlín Mione -agitó la cabeza rogando así alejar las imágenes- le veía la sangre escurrirse por su abdomen y él... Solo le importaba que dejara de decirle cobarde.

La culpa llego con toda la fuerza. Con Draco fuera de peligro sintió que por fin podía ahogarse en ese sentimiento. Se sentía tan miserable. El único motivo por el que se lo dijo fue por miedo. Por cobarde. En el ministerio cuando Malfoy le sonrió... Él no pudo soportarlo. Algo dentro de él retrocedió asustado y dijo la cosa más hiriente que encontró.

\- Harry, solo ayudalo ahora.  
\- No... -Gimió cubriéndose el rostro- Yo solo.. ¿Tu te imaginas? Todas las veces que habrá despertado del Imperio.. -Negó con la cabeza al pensarlo. Era tan devastador para él. Entendía a la perfección lo que era sentirse un títere y lo que sentías cuando tiraban a un lado ese títere.

Hermione no sabía lo degradante que era. Saber que podías rehusarte, pero tenias que ser tan fuerte. Tan determinado. Se imagina lo devastador que se sentía saber que no podías. Y ahí, en el momento en que Draco pudo sentir esa satisfacción de poder demostrar ante él, su peor enemigo desde chicos, que no era un monigote, Harry le había escupido que lo que hizo no importó, que no contaba. Que igual había sido un cobarde.

Podía pensar objetivamente que él había actuado bajo los supuestos de siempre, que él no tenía forma de saber que sus palabras iban a impactar de aquella manera en Draco, pero sentirse bien consigo mismo era un imposible.

Porque la verdad es que lo que soltó en ese momento de miedo, fue una mentira colosal. Nunca quiso decirlo en voz alta, lo hacía sentir incómodo solo pensarlo, pero Harry estaba tan orgulloso de él. Lo que hizo en la mansión fue demostrar dos pedazos de testículos inmensos. No haber matado a Dumbledore... no llegaba a describir el valor que necesito para bajar su varita. Solo tenía que decir dos palabras, dos y lo hubieran consagrado, pero no lo hizo. Le perdonó la vida al director, que estaba condenado cierto, pero Draco había demostrado huevos suficientes para tragarse su miedo y hacer lo correcto. No había matado a nadie. Y en aquella guerra que sobraron muertos, solo significaba una intransigente determinación.

\- Harry no pienses así -le dijo tan compasiva que le dio asco consigo mismo.  
\- Tu no lo entiendes -masculló alzando la cara para mirar a su mejor amiga- Yo le dije aquella basura porque me dio miedo, me aterro como me vio. Me asusté como un idiota y lo lastime apropósito.

La cara de Hermione dejaba traslucir lo que su boca no dijo. No le entendía. Nadie lo hacía. Él mismo no lo hacía a decir verdad.

\- Me... Me sonrió. Y joder con él... pero era la sonrisa más sincera que me dieron en mi vida. El estaba tan agradecido. Y... yo me asuste.  
\- Lo siento pero no te sigo. -Suspiró mirándolo.

Harry corrió la cara muerto de vergüenza. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de poder juntar el valor para formular aquello.

\- Que me pareció jodidamente sexy. -Cerró los ojos turbado- Cuando me sonrió sin más mi mente dijo: mierda yo podría totalmente besarlo ahora mismo.

Un silencio tangible se alzó sobre ellos dos. Harry había rehusado a pensar siquiera en eso. Lo había alejado tan pronto como apareció por su mente hace tantos meses. Lo suprimió cuanto pudo y no fue hasta ver lo que se había hecho en su cuerpo que aquello volvió a golpearlo.

\- ¿Qué...? -Alzó los ojos y Hermione abría y cerraba la boca estupefacta.  
\- No quiero escuchar nada de lo que digas -la previno antes de que empezara con el arsenal de preguntas que veía formarse en su cabeza.  
\- Tu no puedes tirar una bomba así y esperar que no diga nada. -le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.  
\- No sabría que responderte -murmuró enterrando la cabeza en sus manos.

Sintió la de Draco adherida a la suya y estuvo muy cerca de dejarse arrastrar por la fatiga.

\- Mira, yo creo que si quieres ayudarlo -empezó su amiga con un suspiro pesado- Vas a tener que pensar muy bien en eso.  
\- No quiero -farfulló sintiéndose un idiota.  
\- No es lo que tu necesites -le recordó con tacto y Harry soltó un gruñido.  
\- Bien -acordó molesto, pero no ese día.  
\- Tómatelo en serio Harry -dijo la castaña, levantándose de la silla, adivinando sus pensamientos- Algo está muy mal con Draco. No lo empeores.

La escuchó alejarse pero él siguió sin moverse.

\- Harry, no le des muchas vueltas. Podría ser Seamus. Y Draco es mucho más lindo e inteligente. -Agregó divertida y salió corriendo cuando él amagó a pararse para ir a buscarla. Hubiera arrastrado a Draco con él sin importarle.


	5. Chapter 5

A veces se preguntaba por qué los problemas seguían acechandolo por doquier.

Había ganado una guerra y matado a su rival. Ayudado a atrapar a todos los malos algunos, como el cerdo de Lucius, se había escapado, pero no eran un peligro en sí. Dejó el poder en manos de alguien como Kingsley. La dirección del colegio estaba a manos de McGonagall. Había creído que todo iba a volver a su cauce y el podría, al fin, disfrutar de un año normal y tranquilo.

Hasta que piso el tren. Una manada de alumnos empezaron a acusarlo ni bien sus padres no podían frenarlos. No le dejaron jugar Quidditch. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, los problemas reptaron en su dirección.

Un alumno de sexto fue herido por tener a sus papás en Azkaban y justo Harry pasaba por allí y tuvo que intervenir. Se esforzó por verlo como un hecho aislado, una jugarreta del destino. Cuando un grupo mayor de chicos de Ravenclaw empezaron a intimidar a uno chico de Slytherin, y otra vez, Harry pasaba por allí a la tardía salida de pociones, tuvo que amenazarlos a todos para que dejaran de meterse con el chico, que para esa altura lloraba.

Un poco memorable día, sus compañeros tuvieron a bien meter una bomba fétida en la sala común de Slytherin. En su afán por perseguirlos para que dejaran eso, los pesco Slughorn y terminó castigadolo.

Poco a poco fue consciente de que en su vida la tranquilidad era efímera. Nunca iba a tener una vida normal, y ese día, cuando había ido a suplicar a la dirección por un poco de normalidad, otro problema explotó para él.

Las posibilidades de que aquello pasara eran tan pocas que solo confirmó su creencias. O se adaptaba a eso o iba a sufrir.

Miro la bandeja de comida frente a él con repentina desgana. Su estómago volvió a protestar y sin estar muy convencido se llevó el sándwich a la boca.

\- ¿Sabes? Pomfrey dice que tienes un peso ideal. -Masculló con la boca medio llena en dirección a Draco.

Sabía que estaba dormido, pero un segundo más de silencio e iba a enloquecer.

\- No sé cómo lo haces. Este verano tuve que empezar a entrenar para volver a ponerme en forma. -Con una mueca divertida miró al rubio, no tenía nada mejor de qué hablar- Te importara poco, lo sé, pero creo que podemos concentrarnos en cosas inocuas...  
\- Tu sentido de lo inocuo es insoportable Potter.

Harry dejó caer la copa que tenía en la mano y solo fue consciente de que Draco lo había soltado cuando uso las dos manos para sujetarla antes de que tocara el piso.

Alzó la cabeza de golpe y miró impresionado al rubio.

\- ¡Madam Pomfrey! ¡Madam Pomfrey! -Gritó sin correr los ojos del rubio, con miedo de que volviera a desmayarse si dejaba de verlo por unos segundo.

El rostro de Draco se contrajo con una mueca dolorida y solo en ese momento pensó que, quizás, ese no era un buen momento para empezar a los alaridos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? -La ansiosa voz de la enfermera los sorprendió a los dos.

Pomfrey entró en la enfermería, vestida solo con un piyama, varita alzada, buscando un atacante. Fue su mirada enloquecienda y asustada lo que más lo afecto.

Era más que claro el porqué de su desmedida reacción. Habían pasado largos meses desde la guerra, pero Harry siempre olvidaba lo mucho que había afectado a todo el mundo.

Iba a tener que darse un baño de humildad, que nunca creyó necesitar. ¿Cuanto más tenía que pasar al rededor suyo, para darse cuenta de que él no había sido el único mal parado?

\- Madam Pomfrey -repitió despacio- Draco despertó -susurró cuando la mirada nublada de la bruja se posó en él.

Eso era lo que Hermione llama estrés post traumatico. Lo había obligado a leer por lo menos dos libros, mortalmente aburridos, al respecto. Ella estaba asustada que algo así le pasara.

Se paro delicadamente y se interpuso entre los ojos de la enfermera y la cama. Uno de los libros decía algo de explosiones, o ataques, que se acordaría, pero un ex mortífago para nada era algo que la pobre enfermera necesitaba ver para calmarse.

\- Draco despertó -reitero y vio cómo poco a poco la bruja bajaba la varita  
\- Por supuesto -murmuró pestañando despacio- Despertó -otros pocos pestañeos más y sus ojos estaban libres de dudas.

Corrió a la cama y empezó a comprobar a Draco. El rubio estudiaba a Harry con la frente arrugada. Justo a un segundo de incómodas preguntas, una de las manos de la enfermera se posó sobre su abdomen y Draco volvió sus ojos a ella soltando un jadeo.

\- Lo siento -se disculpo, pero a Harry le sonó a una respuesta automática y no a una disculpa de verdad.  
\- Valla con cuidado -le dijo antes de poder pensar en que estaba haciendo, en un tono que McGonagall reprobaria, completamente.

Sus mejillas se colorearon furiosamente cuando tanto Pomfrey como Draco lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- Potter, a menos que quiera retirarse...  
\- No, no -dijo abochornado y rehuyó de los ojos grises- Perdone.  
\- Bien -dijo y volvió sus atenciones a Draco- Señor Malfoy ¿siente mareos?  
\- No -respondió y Harry podía sentir sus ojos quemandolo  
\- ¿Dolor de Cabeza?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Náuseas?  
\- Ligeramente

Harry miraba intensamente como Pomfrey con un suave movimiento desaparecía las vendas.

\- Si, eso por la pérdida de sangre -murmuró acercándose a las marcas del estomago.

Una oleada de náuseas también lo invadió. Unas líneas rojas, grotescas, deformaban el perfecto cuerpo. Esas cicatrices gritaban el pobre estado del Slytherin. Parecían fuera de lugar. Como si, literalmente, alguien hubiera decidido fraccionar el cuerpo de Draco con un fibron indeleble.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Dolía verlas. Harry podía sentir en su propio cuerpo, el desesperante escozor que tenía que estar sintiendo Draco. Cuando Pomfrey se dedicó a inspeccionar las marcas del brazo Harry sintió como sus piernas fallaban. Se mantuvo erguido por pura fuerza de voluntad. La marca tenebrosa parecía estar sangrando. El primer corte, había logrado hacer que los ojos de la calabera fueran rojos sangre, como los del mismo Voldemort. El segundo parecía destinado a cercenar la calavera del cuerpo de la serpiente, mientras que la tercera, la partía perfectamente a la mitad.

¿Cuantas horas Draco había mirado esa marca, que aún con tanta sangre de por medio, sus cortes tenían una precisión tan rigurosa? Más de las que él había pensado.

\- ¿Hambre? -Preguntó la enfermera y por el temblor en su voz, Harry supo que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión.  
\- Un poco -admitió Draco.  
\- Ya le traigo algo -dijo Harry esperando poder escapar de la enfermería. Todo volvía a abrumarlo.  
\- Nada sólido -dijo Pomfrey sin mirarlo.

Corrió hasta las cocinas y estudió preocupado que los elfos siguieran sus instrucciones. Podía sentirlos molestos, no acostumbraban a tener a un mago dándoles ordenes, y si bien se sentían extasiados de poder servirlos, no encajaban muy bien que se metiera en cada cosa que los veía poner en la bandeja. Gracias a ellos supo que Draco odiaba el jugo de calabaza, y amaba el de manzana. Rechazo dejar que los elfos aparecieran la comida justo al lado del rubio. Quería hacerlo y mientras caminaba de vuelta, se negó a profundizar en aquella necesidad.

Un chocolate descansaba en las profundidades de su túnica. _Nada sólido_ ya, bien un chocolate no iba a perjudicar a Draco.

Las voces se filtraba a través de la puerta y dudo. Ese día había escuchado ya una vez detrás de una puerta y se sintió un poco chismoso al volver a hacerlo. Estaba por entrar hasta que Pomfrey volvió a la carga.

\- Estuvo más que cerca de ser letal -dijo con voz firme, pero suave.  
\- No me había dado cuenta...  
\- Mire señor Malfoy -lo corto- Usted no es estúpido, asique no intente convencerme de ello.

Draco no respondió y Harry cerró los ojos al otro lado de la puerta. Quería una explicación más que nada en el mundo.

\- La señorita Parkinson, nos hizo saber que está teniendo problemas en su casa.  
\- No es asunto de nadie -dijo lacónico  
\- No, no lo es. Pero cuando un alumno está a punto de morir desangrado en los baños del colegio, empieza a ser problema nuestro.  
\- No volverá a pasar -sentenció tan débilmente que Harry se sorprendió no escuchar una nueva réplica de la enfermera.  
\- Ya veremos... Por lo pronto, espero que entienda que tiene mucha gente con la que hablar. No tiene que llegar a este punto. Yo, entre otras. -Agrego ante el silencio de Draco y Harry supo que no iba a obtener nada más de él- Bien, Potter esta por llegar con su cena. Le dejo en la mesita una poción para dormir sin sueños. Tome toda la taza señor Malfoy.  
\- ¿Que hace Potter acá? -Preguntó rápidamente el rubio y Harry bajo la mano con la que estaba por golpear la puerta.  
\- Él lo trajo -dijo con cautela  
\- Si, eso lo sé. No entiendo, porque esta todavía por acá  
\- El señor Potter se negó a dejarlo solo, señor Malfoy

Harry arrugó el gesto al escuchar la diversión en la voz. Se apresuró a entrar antes de que la enferma dijera cualquier cosa, de la que seguro se iba a avergonzar más de lo que ya estaba.

\- La cena -dijo fingiendo no haber estado escuchando a escondidas.

Madam Pomfrey les dirigió una última mirada antes de retirarse, diciendo que podían llamarla en cualquier momento.

Acomodó la bandeja lejos del abdomen de Draco y pronto resultó evidente que iba a tener que asistirlo. Teniendo prohibido doblarse, a riesgo de abrir alguna herida, tomar la sopa iba a ser un imposible para Draco. Más cuando su mano buena seguía cubierta de vendas.

Con mucha incomodidad por parte de los dos, Harry fue dándole a Draco de a cucharadas lentas la sopa, cuando iban a la mitad del tazón Draco negó con la cabeza

\- No puedo más -jadeó dolorido y Harry se apresuró a desaparecer la bandeja, pero dejó la Copa.  
-¿Jugo?  
\- Gracias -graznó y soltó un quejido audible cuando intentó enderezarse.

Asustado Harry le bajo la sábana y el alivio lo sacudió cuando no vislumbró sangre en las vendas.

\- Quieto Malfoy -murmuró tocando suavemente la áspera tela intentando determinar si se había echo daño o no.  
\- Jugo -volvió a pedir manteniéndose muy quiero.  
\- Ya iba a dártelo -lo reprendió subiendo las sábanas al tiempo que se estiraba para sujetar la Copa- No debes moverte. Apenas si unieron las heridas. -No estaba seguro si Pomfrey se había tomado la molestia de explicarle aquello.

Acercó la Copa a la boca y otro revoltijo le retorcio las entrañas. Se apresuró a dejar de verlo. Era ruin de su parte cualquier pensamiento lascivo mientras Draco estaba así. Aparte del asqueroso echo que ¿desde cuando mierda Draco le era así de atractivo?

Alzó el mentón indicando que no quería más y dejó la Copa a su lado. Distraído la relleno con agua por si le volvía a dar sed.

\- ¿Que haces aquí Potter? -Preguntó Draco con los ojos cerrados- Tenía entendido que no te gustaba mezclarte con cobardes.

Harry apretó los dientes sintiendose un bastardo. Claro que esperaba que Draco sacará aquello, en algún momento, pero su infantilidad lo había llevado a especular que no esa noche. No cuando Harry no tenía ni por asomo una respuesta convincente.

\- Lo siento mucho -susurró. No le alcanzaría la vida para disculparse por aquella barbaridad.  
\- No me gusta la lastima -explicó el rubio.  
\- No es lastima Draco. De verdad lo siento _muchísimo_.  
\- Una fortuita casualidad que ahora te des cuenta. -Argumento dejando en evidencia tamaña mentira.  
\- Mira, se que... Bien, esto pudo precipitar todo... Lo que quiero decir es que... En el ministerio...  
\- Potter, tu elocuencia te precede. Si vas a mentir, tente un librero a mano o dejaselo a los expertos.  
\- No Draco -dijo con firmeza- Es verdad, quizás si esto no pasaba nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero la verdad... -Dudo antes de poder decirlo. Se sentía nauseabundo y sudoroso.

¿Como le decías a alguien, con el que siempre te insultas, que el único motivo por el que lo hacías era porque te ponía nervioso?. Tenía que reconocerlo, no era nada elocuente. Las palabras se le trabajan en la garganta.

\- Dejá de intentarlo Potter -abrió los ojos y Harry sintió la fuerza emerger. Lo miraba como si de verdad creyera que no valía la pena.  
\- No -inspiró y tomo impulsó. Lo iba a decir solo una vez y más le valía hacerlo bien- Yo lo siento porque era mentira. Lo siento porque, no es lo que en _verdad_ pienso.

Draco lo estudio con incredulidad y Harry empezó a fastidiarse.

\- Lo juro Draco. Dije aquello solo porque... Bien, estaba enojado. Quería herirte y solo lo dije para lastimarte. Pero no lo pienso -la duda seguía plantada en los iris de Draco y Harry decidió que era mejor ser honesto. Al completo- Pienso todo lo contrario Draco. Creo que fuiste muy valiente. A tu forma. No voy a decirte héroe de guerra, pero no fuiste un cobarde. Ni en la torre ni en la mansión. Estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste.

Draco siguió un rato en silencio. Incomodandolo. Sus manos sudaban tanto que Harry temio estar dejándo un charco a sus pies.

\- Bien, te creo -concluyó con voz monotana- Ahora puedes irte

Harry quería golpearlo. ¿Era todo lo que iba a responder? ¿Es que pensaba que era fácil para él lo que acababa de hacer? ¿Pensaba despacharlo sin más?

\- Eres.. Eres tan... -Masculló tan enojado que no le salían las palabras.  
\- ¿Directo? ¿Práctico? ¿Realista? -enumeró burlonamente  
\- ¡No Malfoy! -Gritó- No iba a decir ninguna de aquellas palabras.

Pedante, mal agradecido, mezquino.. Alguna de ellas era la que buscaba.

\- ¿Para que le das vueltas Potter?. Estas aquí porque, seguramente, te _morias_ de culpa. -Le escupió molesto- Ya puedes irte. Bien. No crees que soy un cobarde. ¿Quieres que te lo agradezca?. Ahí te va. Gracias Potter.

Harry se lo quedo mirando. De alguna forma, que pensara que lo único que lo mantenía allí plantado era la culpa, le sentaba como una patada. Si se sentía culpable, pero estaba genuinamente preocupado.

\- Mira -empezó controladose- Si me sentía culpable. Lo admito, pero no es solo eso. ¿Bien? Yo... Mira me interesa saber que estas bien.

Una vez más el calor llego a su cara. No quería pensar en como se vería su cara colorada. Hasta sus orejas le picaban.

\- ¿Porque te importa Potter? -Dijo con voz tan queda que dudo unos segundos si hablaba consigo mismo o con él- Todo el año te importo una mierda lo que pasaba conmigo. -Harry extraño el calor cuando este se fue de golpe- Te vi Potter, te reiste cada vez.  
\- También me disculpo por eso. -Dijo suavemente- estuvo mal.  
\- ¿Acaso es otra mera coincidencia que te disculpes justo hoy, justamente ahora?  
\- Fue... Ya te dije que estuvo mal.  
\- Vamos Potter, tu puedes más que eso. ¿Sabes que? No te creo -lo miró con odio- No me creo ni una sola palabra. Ahora te da... ¿Cosa? Oh no, -agregó con la voz cada vez más filosa- Pretendes que crea que siempre te molesto. ¿Quieres que me trague que cada vez que te reíste, en el fondo te molestaba?¿ Que solo te reias por hacerlo, no porque pensabas que este bastardo se lo había ganado? No soy tan idiota.

Fue que dijera tan convencido lo que terminó de lastimarlo. Draco no era idiota.  
Harry sabía que estaba llevando mal aquello. Draco había salido de una muy fea. Tenía que estar doliendo todo como los mil demonios y una pelea no era, por seguro, lo que Pomfrey recomendaría para su pronta recuperación.

\- Ya, fui un bastardo. Un hijo de puta. ¿Feliz? Sí Malfoy, tienes toda la razón fui un idiota, y ahora te pido disculpas. ¿Vas a ser más idiota que yo, o vas a aceptarlas?

El rubio entrecerro los ojos en su dirección. Harry por principios le llevaba la contraria. Hasta esa gloriosa noche.

\- Me quiero quedar, aquí. A pasar la noche. Porque, me importa como estas. Porque, no quiero dejarte solo. Si tanto te molesto, me voy. Pero me sentiría mil veces mejor si me dejaras quedarme.

Draco dudo. Podía ver su cabeza trabajar para encontrar una treta. Evaluaba sus palabras y Harry se fue impacientando.

\- Eres libre de hacer o que quieras Potter. -Concluyó- Yo no soy quien para echarte de la enfermería.  
\- Yo no te pregunte eso.

Podía sentir los ojos de Draco estudiar su cara una vez más. Se mordió la mejilla para no volver a hablar. Tenía que dejar que el rubio decidiera. Si quería que se fuera, por mucho que le doliera, se iba a tener que ir.

Ni aunque lo torturaban reconocería que nada le dolería más que hacerlo. Y muy probablemente, aunque lo torturaron, no lograría dar con el porqué.

\- Quedate Potter -susurró Draco antes de cerrar los ojos.

Asintiendo se paró y le pasó la taza. Draco no mencionó nada sobre que él no le dijo nada de la taza y Harry lo agradeció.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza contra la cama. Podía sentir el calor que desprendía la mano de Draco y se esforzó por alejar de su mente de las últimas palabras de Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando se despertó le extraño escuchar un ronquido.

La pobre luz que entraba por las ventanas, indicaba que no podía ser más allá del alba y que recordara, la noche anterior no había nadie...

Agacho bruscamente la cabeza y vio a Potter babear, literalmente, su mano.

Estaba dormido tan profundamente que una parte de él no quiso despertado, pero la gran mayoría de su personalidad ganó esa partida. Sacando su mano rápidamente, la jeta de Potter rebotó contra la cama, despertandolo de un sobresalto.

Lo vio empujar la silla con violencia y pararse en dirección a la puerta. De solo un movimiento y sin que pudiera escuchar que hechizo lanzó, la pobre puerta reventó en mil pedazos.

Que Pomfrey apareciera con la misma mirada enloquecida que la noche anterior, y apuntara a Harry, fue una forma muy explícita de recordarle quién era. De que formó parte. De qué lado, formó parte. El jamás se despertó de aquella desmedida forma. Su bando era el de los que dormían tranquilos. Solo unos cuantos desafortunados tenían aquella desgracia. Y él jamás tuvo valor real en esa guerra. No después de que su padre metiera mano.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en aquello. No más en todo caso.

\- Creo que todos necesitan calmarse -procuro que su voz sonara firme y tranquila.

Merlín sabía que podían hacer en caso de un nuevo sobresalto. Potter podría bien tirarle un hechizo y Pomfrey... No estaba seguro, pero la enfermera demostró formidables habilidades para la defensa. En particular, cuando uno de los incautos que lo acompañó al entrar a Hogwarts, pensó que sería divertido atacar la enfermería.

Claro que le espero la muerte por dejarse hechizar por ella, a los ojos de Voldemort, una inocente enfermera, pero sin dudas Draco no quería recibir algo parecido.

Potter y la enfermera se midieron uno instantes y ambos bajaron las varitas. Podía notar su incomodidad y la vergüenza de sus reacciones, a su garganta acudieron un par de palabras, pero se obligó a mantenerlas al margen. Nadie quería ser consolado por un Mortifago.

\- Lo siento, yo... Me asusté -dijo Potter mirando perdido a la enfermera.  
\- Tranquilo Potter. Es difícil para todos.

Draco se obligó a no recordarles que para él, no lo era. A él podrían matarlo mientras dormía y seguro no se entraría.

Solo unos segundos después los dos estaban sobre él atosigandolo a preguntas. Procuro no dar muchas respuestas y esquivo la cara de Potter cuando preguntó por sus molestias.

Anoche había dicho que se preocupa por él y Draco no quería pensar en eso. La única respuesta aceptable que a acudía a él para esa afirmación, era que no valía la pena.

Cuando McGonagall y Pansy llegaron suspiro de alivio. Con simples órdenes los dejaron solos y sabía que Pansy no iba a hacer preguntas. Ella era como él. No como Draco persona, pero era igual que él en los aspectos importantes y por sobre todas las cosas, lo entendía.

\- ¿Desde cuando Potter te da la mano? -murmuró ladinamente sentándose en la silla que había ocupado Potter. Toda la noche. A su lado.  
\- Supongo que desde ayer -dijo como si nada. Como si él no hubiera sonreído internamente.

Ocho años, un sin fin de burlas, miles de insultos, incontable cantidad de peleas, varios hechizos, un sectumsempra, una guerra, dos salvadas de vida, un juicio y su casi muerte, fueron necesarios para que ese maldito al fin le devolviera el saludo.

\- Sabes querido, parecía muy _preocupado_

Draco rodó los ojos al escuchar el tono lascivo en sus palabras.

\- Es Potter, ¿que esperabas.?  
\- Gracioso, ayer él me dijo lo mismo. -Llevo una mano a su mentón y con su dedo índice empezó a darle pequeños y rítmicos toques a su barbilla- Creo que un poco más de displicencia, algo de culpa, pero anoche, él estaba mucho más afectado de lo que esperarías de un cabrón que lleva riéndose todo el año de ti.  
\- Se disculpo por eso -Comentó y se obligó a no hacerlo sonar como una disculpa.  
\- Idiota -masculló su amiga examinando sus uñas con fingido interés- Bien querido, el rumor oficial es que Potter te dejo en la enfermería  
\- Vaya ingenio el de los alumnos -dijo contrariado.

Parte de él de revelaba a que siguieran tratándolo como un idiota. Podía ser que fuera verdad, más si recordaba la muy gratificante experiencia de sexto año, pero en aquella ocasión, no había pasado. Él se mandó solo a la enfermería.

\- Cabe decir, que fue mi idea -agregó al ver su desazón.

Draco la miró largo rato. Claro que su bella y eficaz amiga había decidido evitarle problemas futuros. Si no estuviera tan hundido seguro y se tragaba toda su homosexualidad y la desposada.

Un punzada dolorosa atravesó ese pensamiento volviendolo trizas. Él ya estaba comprometido. Las náuseas volvieron. Sabía que tenía que hacer. Sabía exactamente qué tenía que ser. Perfecto.

Una sonrisa radiante, casi animal, brillo dentro de él. Ya _no era_ perfecto. Quería ver alguna maga dispuesta a ver debajo de su ropa.

\- Muy original. -Musitó pinchandola, sabía lo mucho que odiaba que la tratara de tonta.  
\- Era eso o dejar que Lucius se enterara de tu jugarreta. -Le atacó como supuso.

Sin poder evitarlo río. Una seguidilla de puntas le recorrieron el cuerpo obligándolo a jadear horriblemente. Sentía como miles de agujas al rojo vivo se clavaron en él de un tirón, pero lo acepto bienvenido. No dejo de reírse por más que el dolor empezó a cegarlo.

Como era de esperarse, la histeria se abrió paso y Pansy tuvo que traer a Pomfrey cuando su risa demente le abrió las heridas en su abdomen.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso -masculló su mejor amiga siseando a través de sus dientes, cuando Pomfrey se fue alterada a su salita.  
\- Querida te arrugas -se burló a través del poderoso efecto sedante de la poción que le administró Pomfrey, para evitarle otro ataque.  
\- Tu me arrugas -lo corrió con desgana.  
\- No deberías Pans, nadie va a querer desposar a una fea y arrugada bruja.  
\- Eres un idiota Draco -murmuró con odio- Pero, te amo igual. Ahora, vamos a los temas serios.

Draco se limitó a dejar que la poción lo arrastrará un poco más en el letargo. No estaba interesado en sostener esa conversación, pero sabía que nada iba a callar a Pansy. No iba a hacer preguntas estúpidas, pero eso no le iba a ahorrar el sermón.

\- No puedes volver a intentar una cosa así -empezó y Draco la dejó continuar sin interrupciones, solo iba a alargarlo innecesariamente- Nunca ¿me oyes Malfoy? -le espetó molesta- Jamás. Potter casi no llega a tiempo.  
\- Bien, no lo volveré a hacer.  
\- No seas bastardo Draco -repitió y esta vez se obligó a mirarla- No me interesa que haga Lucius. Esta puta guerra terminó y sobrevivimos. No hagas que te mate.

La guerra terminó, sobrevivimos. Palabras que no significaban nada para él. Esa era una realidad que él no vivía. Era una mentira que dejaba que todos a su alrededor creyeran. Draco seguía viviendo con un Mortifago, uno que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que perdió.

Pansy no lo entendía, ninguno de sus compañeros de casa lo hacía. Podría llegar a ser Potter, él único que pudiera hacerse una idea de lo que vivía, pero aún así no llegaría nunca a comprender el alcance que tenía Lucius. El poder que ejercía. Lo dura y diestra que era su mano para doblegarlo.

Se obligó a volver a presente, no podía dejar que su mente se alejará del ahora. Pansy seguía hablando, de que no sabía, pero algo relacionado a las vacaciones de navidad.

\- Tu te tendrás que quedar -Draco la miró sin saber muy bien qué responder.  
\- ¿Disculpa?  
\- Perfecto, me escuchaste o solo te quedaste ahí, mirándome.  
\- Es que eres tan hermosa Pans... Me confundes.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un toque rojizo y él le guiñó un ojo. Toda respuesta que recibió fue una vulgar seña con su mano a la que le hizo un puchero.

\- Seras cabron, bien Draco, pon atención aquí. McGonagall te consiguió un pase para no tener que volver a casa. Piensa Draco -pidió y vio que todo rastro de broma desapareció- Piensa cómo vamos a solucionar todo, porque yo no puedo perderte.  
\- Tranquila Pans. No volverá a pasar -y no era una promesa vacía. Él jamás iba a volver a intentar una cosa así.  
\- Si lo necesitas, me puedo quedar aquí...  
\- No, linda, tu sabes que eso solo levantaría sospechas. Lucius... -su rostro se contrajo solo de nombrarlo. Era como si el muy bastardo le hubiera echado una maldición a su nombre, para que cada vez que Draco lo usara, le doliera- Él me consiguió una prometida.  
\- Draco.. -las manos de Pansy volaron a su mano libre y él sólo pudo agradecer no ver pena en su mirada, solo la misma furia fría que envolvía su alma. Si es que la tenía.  
\- Lo sé. Sabes, es una linda chica. Muy preciosa, para y cito: No engendrará hijos de los que deshacernos. ¿Te lo crees?  
\- Era de esperarse. -reconoció al tiempo su amiga  
\- Bien, también está podridamente rica su familia. ¿Como si a los Malfoy nos faltara dinero?. Pero el verdadero activo lo lleva su padre. Es un az en la política, en la nueva política. Mi padre no ve la hora de hacerse con sus contactos y la dulce dama en cuestión, no ve la hora de desposarme.¿Hubieras apostado que había por ahí una loca con semejantes ganas?

Pansy le devolvió una mueca de suficiencia. Claro que ella pensaba que podría haber una pila de mujeres locas por estar con él, también de hombres, si la dejabas continuar, pero hacía un tiempo había dejado de insistir con aquello. Sabía que Draco no se consideraba _atractivo_ , para él solo era una marca tenebrosa y Pansy se había cansado de llevarle la contraria.

\- ¿Tan mal está? -pregunto y Draco no supo qué decirle.

Si era franco, honesto y objetivo; no, no estaba tan mal. Pudo haber sido mucho peor. Astoria no era lo peor que le podría pasar, pero no era lo que él quería. Él solo quería dejar de ser una marioneta, tener poder de decisión. Sobre él, sobre sus acciones. Por eso, simplemente por eso, había seguido frente al espejo. Él decidió seguir. Él decidió cuanto más hacer, dónde sí, dónde no. Todo él. Lucius no pudo obligarlo a desistir. Pansy no estaba allí para detenerlo, su madre no pudo pedirle que escuchara a su padre, que solo lo cuidaba. No, Draco por primera vez en lo que parecía una vida, hizo con su cuerpo lo que quiso, el tiempo que quiso.

\- No linda, no está tan mal. -le dijo para calmarla. Podía ver su ansiedad y Pans no se merecía sufrir, no por él- Solo... ayer fue duro. Solo eso.  
\- ¿Pesadillas? -preguntó acercándose a él para susurrar aquello.

Draco cerró los ojos y se esforzó porque los recuerdos se alejaran, los suaves murmullos, las súplicas... Los pateó fuera de su mente. Apretó los dientes y despejó su mente.

 _\- Controla tus emociones Draco. Disciplina tu mente. Liberala de cualquier sentimiento._

Draco se obligó a recordar las palabras de su padrino. Le tomó unos minutos, pero lo consiguió. Medio adormecido por el esfuerzo miró a Pansy.

\- Unas pocas -bostezo a conciencia, sabiendo que esa era la señal para que su amiga se fuera, pero ella lo miró alzando una ceja.  
\- Una lastima que no me interesa irme. Tenemos asuntos que terminar y te dejo en paz querido.  
\- ¿Qué? -espeto molesto.

Sus emociones hacía mucho habían dejado de estar bajo su control y retenerlas era un esfuerzo que no le merecía más la pena. Solo se esforzaba por dejar de lado los sueños y quería dormir de una vez.

\- Bien, yo no me voy a quedar, pero puedes apostar a que Potter si lo hará.  
\- No me interesa que nadie se quede conmigo  
\- Y a mi no me agrada más que a tí, pero lo va a hacer, asique preparate. -sin darle tiempo a que interviniera continuo- En lo referente a que pasó anoche, deje caer que Potter había usado magia negra en ti. Se peleaban en el baño y se atacaron mutuamente. Si te sirve de algo, mande a Zabini a que le ponga unos buenos moratones antes de salir al gran comedor -su rostro adquirió un tinte mortal y sonrió de lado- No está de más recordarles a todos esos bastardos, que tu siempre puedes con Potter.  
\- Te amo querida -le dijo con una sonrisa inmensa  
\- Lo sé querido y me lo merezco. Bien, por último. Quieren denunciar a Lucius.

Su respiración saltó por los aires tan rápido como ella terminó de hablar. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el dolor en su abdomen adquirió una nueva dimensión. Sus manos temblaban con espasmos y un sudor frío perló su cuerpo, mientras que esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez atormentando. Quiso controlarse, lo deseo, pero no podía. El miedo había congelado su torrente sanguíneo, bloqueando cualquier oportunidad de pensar más allá del terror. Fue un cachetazo, que le dió vuelta la cara, lo que lo trajo a la realidad.

Los ojos de Pansy lo miraban, tanto preocupados, como angustiados. Llenos de lágrimas prometían a quello que Draco necesitaba. Que lo cuidaría. Que lo protegería.

\- No los voy a dejar Draco -le aseguro- No los voy a dejar -se quedo repitiendo aquello hasta que su alterado sistema encajo esas palabras.  
\- Tu sabes el poder que tiene -masculló lleno de miedo- tu sabes lo que me hará... lo que me hará si...  
\- Draco controlate, no seas cobarde -dio un respingo ante esa palabra.

Obligó a sus pulmones a respirar a un ritmo aceptable, a sus palpitaciones a acompasarse y a sus nervios a calmarse.

\- Perdona -murmuró cuando pudo tomar un pobre control de sí mismo.  
\- No te inquietes querido -respondió como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Draco no se hubiera derrumbado frente a sus ojos- Ellos lo van a intentar y nosotros no los dejaremos. Solo no quería que te sorprendieron con esa idea.  
\- Buen plan. -Coincide.

Draco no quería ni sospechar, que hubiera echo Potter de verlo reaccionar de esa forma.

\- Bueno, me tengo que retirar. A la tarde vuelvo. -Con una sonrisa le lanzó un beso.

La vio transmutar su expresión por una máscara de la más pura y fría indiferencia.

Así eran ellos. Y la amaba por eso.


	7. Chapter 7

La primera vez que estuvo presente en una reunión de la orden del fénix, había creído que eran un grupo muy variopinto de personas, ahora, sentado en la dirección, entendió que aquello no era nada comparado a la audiencia de esa ocasión.

Parkinson taladrado con la mirada a todo aquel que posó sus ojos en ella, Kingsley caminaba distraídamente mirando los cuadros, McGonagall hablaba entre murmullos con Pomfrey, que lucía una expresión muy preocupada. Ron, Hermione y él, estaban parados al fondo de la estancia. Creído que allí acababa el grupo de personas que tenían cosas que discutir, Harry se sintió traicionado cuando Narcissa Malfoy entró por la puerta.

Las manos de Ron y Hermione lo sujetaron antes de que pudiera moverse. Clavó los ojos en la bruja y dio todo de sí para liberarse.

Una seguidilla de gritos se alzaron a su alrededor, pero Harry solo tenía cabeza para un pensamiento. Lastimar tanto a Narcissa, que esta se arrepentiría de haber tocado un solo pelo de su hijo.

Con los dientes apretados se sacudió, pataleo y grito. No cayó tan bajo como para insultarla, pero se esmeró en que supiera que había hecho, eran dos asesinos y no le importaba que el ministerio lo contradiga, ellos habían estado por matar a Draco. Si es que no podían decir que Draco ya estaba muerto. Draco Malfoy, antiguo némesis suyo, estaba más allá de la muerte.

El rubio que él conoció, nunca en la vida, hubiera permitido a Harry pasar la noche con él. Ese Draco jamás lo hubiera mirado suplicando un carajo. Y no era precisamente culpa de Voldemort. Fueron sus padres y los odiaba.

Gritó tanto su garganta escocia, pero aún así siguió. Siguió con más ímpetu cuando, detrás de McGonagall, deslumbró el pálido semblante de la señora Malfoy caer al piso angustiada.

Las manos de Kingsley reemplazaron las de Hermione cuando Harry logró sacarse. Escucho el sollozo que soltó su amiga, pero no podía con ella ahora mismo.

Pomfrey y McGonagall se habían interpuesto en su camino, escondido el cuerpo de Narcissa, pero ninguna intento nada para frenarlo, más que unos cuantos gritos y llamados de atención. Valiéndose de ello más le gritó, las dos querían que Harry se las hiciera pagar. Nadie iba a consentir que sacará su varita, pero nadie pensaba detenerlo, no activamente, de decirle unas verdades a Narcissa.

\- ¡Tu eres su mejor amiga! -Rugió mirando a Parkinson que se había mantenido en silencio y en la otra punta- ¡Tu deberías defenderlo! -Le reprocho.  
\- No sé qué te hace pensar que no lo hago -movió su mano y Harry frenó.

Se quedó tan quieto que tanto Kingsley como Ron casi lo tiran al piso. Una sonrisa débil se posó en sus labio. La varita de Narcissa, con la que seguro intentó atacarlo, se encontraba en poder de Parkinson.

Las dos brujas se volvieron de repente y fue McGonagall la que hablo. Harry supo que Pansy había traspasado ese límite infranqueable para la directora, pero Harry, por priemra vez amo a la morocha.

\- finite incantatem -murmuró McGonagall con voz peligrosamente baja.

El cuerpo de Narcissa reaccionó de golpe y clavo sus atormentados ojos en la morocha.

Ya libre de todo agarre Harry sujeto su barita, dispuesto a defender a Parkinson, si lo tenía que hacer, pero sea lo que sea que Narcissa tenía en mente, quedo allí. No se movió ni un ápice.

\- Potter, Parkinson -dijo la directora tan sería que Harry sintió un escalofrío, nunca le había hablado en ese tono- Están castigados, lo que queda de año. No más salidas a Hosmigd. No más Quidditch señor Potter. No seguirá siendo una prefecta Parkinson. Ninguno tiene autorización para hacer nada que no esté minimamente relacionado con el señor Malfoy. Y si algo como esto se vuelve a repetir. Sepan que serán expulsados.

Parkinson le dirigió una mirada arrogante y asintió. _No más Quidditch._ Harry quiso reír. No lo había dejado a principio de año, ese era castigo más idiota... Miro de costado a McGonagall, claro que ella sabía que el no jugaba. Y ya que lo pensaba, Parkinson, no era prefecta. No lo era desde su original séptimo año, menos lo fue en octavo. La verdad, es que no recibieron castigos. Era una mujer astuta. Narcissa no podía saber aquello, y esa era la forma de decirles que entendía aquello, pero no iba a permitirlo. Las salidas, y las actividades extra, eran su castigo original, y uno que molestaba. Quedaba medio año escolar, muchas salidas a decir verdad.

\- Porque no hacemos el favor de comenzar. La señora Malfoy -dijo McGonagall mirándolo con una advertencia- pidió venir explícitamente a esta reunión. Ella no cree que tu, Potter, te pelearas con Malfoy. Asique, quiere saber que le paso a su hijo. -Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, McGonagall volvió a callarlo con una mirada- Juro mantener lo que escuchara en silencio.

El apretón de Ron le impidió decir una palabra. Su amigo le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria y Harry se mantuvo firme. Con el agrio pensamiento que Ron estaba copiando a la perfección la expresión de su novia.

\- Poppy, te escúchamos.  
\- Bueno las heridas de Draco, pudieron ser mortales, si Potter hubiera tardado cinco minutos más en hallarlo, hubiera muerto. No producto de los cortes, más bien de la pérdida de sangre.

Narcissa gimió escondiendo la cara detrás de las manos. Intercambio una mirada con la slytherin y supo que los dos pensaron lo mismo. _Ojala te mueras, perra._

\- Sin embargo, lo más preocupante, es su psique. Draco es un joven fuerte e inteligente. Él sabía que pasaba si seguía, y siguió. No quiere hablar al respecto, lo que solo empeora su condición. Pero obligarlo, sería contraproducente.  
\- Quiero verlo -dijo Narcissa irguiéndose.  
\- Señora Malfoy -llamo Pansy mirándola con repulsión- Eso solo lo empeorará.  
\- Me temo que la señorita Parkinson tiene razón -corroboró Pomfrey, mirando de lado a Narcissa  
\- Es mi hijo. -Se quejó ultrajada.  
\- Bonito trabajo hizo -todos se quedaron callados al escuchar la voz de Ron.

Parkinson lo miró a Harry incrédula y Harry miró a su vez a Ron, igual de incrédulo.

\- Perdón -dijo su amigo sin sentirlo en abdoluto- ¿Acaso me equivoco? Son los peores padres que vi en mi vida.  
\- ¡Tu maldito traidor...! -Escupió Narcissa con el rostro inyectado de asco.  
\- ¡Señora Malfoy! -Le llamo Kingsley de golpe- Mucho cuidado.

Un ligero silencio se extendió por todos expectantes. Narcissa seguía desarmada, nadie había obligado a Parkinson a devolverle su barita. Pero Harry sabía que no se subestima a un rival, nunca.

\- ¿Para que me dejó venir McGonagall? -Dijo mirándo a la directora con odio- ¿Para dejar que sus alumnos me faltarán el respeto?  
\- Señora Malfoy, creo que ya establecimos que usted pidió asistir. Y yo ya castigue a mis alumnos. Ahora, ¿usted tiene algo para decir? ¿Podría decirnos un motivo por el cual su hijo, querría suicidarse en los baños de mi escuela?

Harry vio con satisfacción como el perfecto rostro de Narcissa se volvía a derrumbar. Ella sabía muy bien que podía motivar a Draco de aquella forma, sus ojos volvieron a conectar con los de Parkinson, y con sorpresa, volvió a descubrir que compartían pensamientos.

Era un poco extraño, pero se sentía bien. Paso la mitad de la noche penasando en las palabras de Hermione. Llegó a unas cuantas sertezas. Primero, no estaba ni de lejos enamorado. Algo que lo había asustado, pero le interesaba Malfoy. Podía incluso llegar a conectar con él. La segunda, había reconocido que le atraía. Otra batalla interna se desató dentro de él, pero Draco estaba muy bien. Era hermoso, no había discusión. ¿Estaba mal aquello? No, para nada. Harry tenía ojos y Malfoy era digno de admirar. Tercera, lo iba a ayudar. Draco no se merecía lo que le paso y más allá de la culpa, para Harry era muy importante detener a cualquiera que se creyera con el poder para someter a alguien.

\- Voy a llevarmelo -respondió Narcissa echando los hombros hacía atrás.  
\- Me temo que usted, no puede tocar a mi alumno -dijo McGonagall con una media sonrisa de suficiencia.  
\- Es mi hijo Minerva, y hago con él lo que quiera.

Hermione, a su lado, dió un respingo ante las frialdad con la que entonó esas palabras.

\- No lo dudo -respondió con mirada peligrosa- Pero, Kingsley, podría explicarle que, mientras esté en mi colegio, yo decido sobre lo que es mejor o no para él.  
\- Correcto -dijo Kingsley con su habitual porte, calmado y firme- Ya hablamos con San Mugo, Draco se encuentra muy débil y ellos coinciden, cualquier intento de traslado sería perjudicial.  
\- Ustedes no saben con quien se están metiendo -los amenazó  
\- Si tiene problemas con esto -contraatacó McGonagall- Por favor, llame a la señora Weasley, la nueva directora de la junta de padres. Ella encantada la va a ayudar en lo que quiera.

La cara de Narcissa mutó por una diabólica, se acercó a Pansy y le arrebató su varita con fuerza antes de antes de salir pegando un portazo ensordecedor.

\- Vieja bruja -masculló Ron  
\- ¡Señor Weasley! -le reprendió McGonagall- Bueno, ahora podemos avanzar. Primero, vamos a aclarar un par de cuestiones. Todos, y me refiero a todos, estamos deacuerdo que hay que ayudar a Draco. ¿Bien? Ninguno de nosotros tres, queremos que eso dos vuelvan a poner sus garras en él, por lo que, apreciaría que tanto usted, señor Potter, como usted señorita Parkinson, dejarán de insinuar eso.

Harry y Pansy solo asistieron.

\- Lo segundo, Kingsley, por favor.

El mago asintió y se paró frente a ellos.

\- Las leyes son claras, no podemos meternos en la intimidad de las familias.  
\- Esas leyes son una basura -dijo Hermione a boca jarro y Pansy se río  
\- Lo son -aceptó Kingsley- Pero no por ello menos válidas. Estoy trabajando en un proyecto, voy intentar abolir esto, y podría ser este el caso que usemos como caso testigo, pero me temo que va a tardar en consolidarse.  
\- Draco no va a mover un solo dedo contra Lucius -sentenció Pansy.- Y yo le prometí no ayudarlos.

Harry la miro y antes de que pudiera decir nada Hermione intervino.

\- Eso esta bien, él tiene que saber que puede confiar en ti.  
\- Correcto. Pero eso no quiere decir que me interponga. Yo ya cumplí. No voy a declarar, no voy a decirles como Lucius lo lastimó y menos voy a decirles las cosas que obligó a Draco a hacer en la guerra. -dirigiéndose a la puerta freno antes de salir- Pero espero que logren alejarlo de ese bastardo.

Harry quería odiarla, pero no podía. Él nunca rompería una promesa que le hiciera a Ron o Hermione. A costo personal, por más que los destruya. Eran amigos, se debían esa lealtad.

Se adelantó y la sujetó del brazo.

\- Yo _nunca_ voy a dejar que Lucius se le vuelva a acercar -trago cuando los ojos azules se clavaron él.  
\- No hagas promesas imposibles Potter. Tu no sabes lo decidido que puede ser Draco.  
\- Y tu sabes que yo lo soy más. No va a volver a poner sus manos en él, mucho menos su varita.  
\- Ojala lo logres. -Bajando la voz ella se acercó para susurrarle algo- Draco no va a resistir un encuentro más Potter. Lucius rompió algo dentro de él.

Harry asintió con determinación. Aquello no era un juego, y ella sabía lo que decía. Lo conocía como Harry nunca pudo, o quiso, y no iba a contradecirla.

Cuando volvió el cuerpo, todos Lo adultos lo miraban interesados, pero Ron y Hermione solo con paciencia. Sabían que Harry iba a informarlos de lo que sea que hablo con Pansy. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Tenía los mejores amigos que pudo alguna vez desear. Firmes con él y no sólo por seguirlo. Así Ron odiara a Malfoy, no podía consevir que incluso uno de sus enemigos viviera así.

\- Bien, Potter. Usted manifestó que se va a quedar aquí en las vacaciones  
\- Si Directora.  
\- ¿Weasley, Granger?  
\- Yo no -dijo Ron- me... Me necesitan en casa esta navidad.  
\- Porsupuesto.  
\- Yo tampoco, me gustaría volver, pero me preguntaba... si puedo ayudar con esa ley. -Vio cómo se amiga se apretaba las manos ansiosa- No puedo ayudar a Draco de ninguna otra forma. Pero eso si puedo hacerlo. Recaudar pruebas, hacer informes... Lo que sea.  
\- Contábamos con ello -le respondió Kingsley con una sonrisa confiada.  
\- ¿Poppy?  
\- Potter, asumiendo que usted es el que va a intentar convencer al joven Malfoy, creo que necesita saber unas cosas. No puede obligarlo a hablar. Sea paciente, ganase su confianza. Deje que se abra solo. Si lo apremia, puede lograr el resultado inverso. Si consigue filtrarse por debajo de ese muro, lo siguiente es dejar que Draco se sienta seguro, que sepa que tiene quien lo ayude y que estamos más que dispuestos a pelear por él. Dejele saber que está en un lugar seguro donde no le vamos a hacer daño. Donde es libre de hacer y decir lo que quiera.

Harry dejó su mente vagar en los consejos de la enfermera. Él sabía de sobra como tratar con Malfoy, y dejarlo sólito no era la mejor opción. Iba a darle la derecha y probar, pero la noche anterior comprobó que Draco seguía respondiendo a sus peleas.

Sentado en el como sillón de la sala común charló con Ron y Hermione estrategias, los tres coincidieron empezar con cosas suaves. Ron propuso Quidditch y escobas, Hermione pociones y runas, pero Harry era pésimo en las dos y ella le recordó que aquello siempre solía animar a Draco. Por su parte, Harry decidió que lo mejor sería jugar ajedrez mágico y comidas. Temas tan banales que iban a hacer que Draco se cansara rápido y fueran al tema principal.

Con un plan de acción, Harry se tomó su chocolate y deseo poder cumplir su promesa.


	8. Chapter 8

Los sueños eran sus peores enemigos. Había intentado, pero nunca los podía dominar. Por ellos siempre se filtraba todo aquello que Draco quería olvidar.

No interesa cuanto ponía de sí, susurros, lamentos, súplicas y gritos, muchos gritos siempre aparecían. Despertar era, paradójicamente, peor aún. Todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en la superficie de su conciencia torturandolo.

Draco había aprendido a alejarlos, pero cada día era un trabajo más difícil. Cada día ellos lo perseguían por unos incontables minutos hasta que encontraba fuerza para imponer su voluntad. Una que se resquebrajaba más y más con cada nuevo despertar, como una taza rajada a la que seguían llenando de agua, un día se iba a romper sin remedio y todo iba a acabar.

Una de las cosas a las que más temía era a la locura. Perder definitivamente el poder de su cabeza, era el peor de los destinos. Ya era muy pobre el control que tenía, pensar en no tener ninguno era devastador.

Por todo ello despertar después de una nueva tortura, que lo dejaba débil, ver la cara de su madre acabó con él.

Quiso arrastrarse lejos de su agarre, intentó moverse pero el dolor era más fuerte, gimió cerrando los ojos, rogando despertar de esa nueva pesadilla.

Las lágrimas se agolparon tras sus párpados, su garganta se cerró y el terror se apoderó de él. No podía, no podía ver a su padre. Si ella estaba allí, él no podía estar lejos y su mente se enloqueció.

Todos su cuerpo rugía por que esa mano, frágil y fría, que tanto había amado, lo soltara. Esa mano que dejó de consolarlo para volverse un grillete. Una cadena que le impedía alejarse de su torturador.

Escuchó su lamento, su llanto contenido y Draco deseo morir. Si algo sabía Narcissa en esa vida, era que él no podía resistirse. La culpa era un arte que Narcissa manejaba a la perfección, y había perfeccionado sus habilidades contra él.

Draco sintió la soledad, la desazón y la angustia rellenar el vacío en su interior. Arrasar con toda esperanza, con toda creencia de poder seguir adelante. Nunca iba a poder. Jamás. No cuando sólo con su tacto, su madre lo desarmaba.

Cómo un animal acorralado, se sumergió en su mente. Se arrastró lejos de todo. Se hundió en el laberinto de penurias que giraban sin parar allí. Draco sabía que no servían nada llorar o suplicar, por lo que había dejado de intentarlo. Ella juraba que todo era por su bien, pero jamás lo ayudaron. Solo lo usaban. Lo moldeaban para que fuera lo que ellos querían, lo que esperaban.

Despacio abrió los ojos, la impoluta imagen de su madre reapareció frente a él. No necesitaba verse en un espejo para saber que la nada se reflejaba en sus ojos. Un par de pozos vacíos de plata.

\- Mi Dragón -lloriqueo controladamente- Mi hermoso Dragón.

Su estómago se hundió en un nauseabundo movimiento.

\- Madre -murmuró sin vida.  
\- ¿Por qué Draco, porqué? -Sintió frío cuando lo destapó.

Miró sobre su cabeza esperando a que terminara de sacarle los vendajes. La escuchó gemir y sollozar, y se adentro más y más en sí mismo. Parpadeo hasta que la pared frente a él perdió color, textura. Una sórdida nada lo empapo.

\- Draco -lo llamó y él le obedeció automáticamente.  
\- Madre -Draco no vio cómo ella respingo ante su tono. Draco ya no percibía nada.  
\- Draco, no hay de qué preocuparse -susurró dándole fuerzas- ¿No lo ves? Tu padre ya lo soluciono todo.

Deslizó sus ojos sobre ella. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó que ella no lo entendía, que su madre no veía el dolor que causaba en Draco lo que Lucius hacía, por eso armándose de valor, había hablando con ella. Entonces lo vio. Vio en sus ojos que ella siempre lo supo, pero decidía no ver. Su madre prefería creer en su padre, creer que Draco iba a estar mejor bajo las órdenes de Lucius. Que el dolor y la desazón no estaban destrozando su alma. Que Draco nunca iba a perder su humanidad por el camino.

Y sin dudas era eso, que a ella no le importara, lo que había empujado su límite. Porque dolía como los mil demonios saber que ella prefería la indiferencia a luchar por él.

El dolor físico no era nada, era pasajero. Sus heridas se curarán, pero la fría indiferencia de ella no desaparecía. Los gritos no desaparecen. La impotencia nunca lo abandonaba.

\- Veo -dijo sin más. Ella sabía que mentía, pero su madre prefería vivir en aquella realidad.  
\- Draco, es una mujer hermosa. Astoria no es lo que tu crees. Es una bruja excepcional. Tan buena, Draco ella te va a hacer feliz. -Era la esperanza en su voz lo que volvía trizas su determinación- Los hijos que va a darte... Draco, tus hijos van a ser tan perfectos como tu mi Dragón.

La miró con una sonrisa afectuosa.

\- Seguro que sí -dijo y por primera vez, aquello rebotó en su mente.  
\- Lo serán Draco. Lo serán. Tan hermosos y perfectos como tu.

Sintió los vendajes ajustarse en torno a él.

\- Tendremos que hacer algo con eso -masculló ligeramente molesta- Cuando me dejen sacarte de aquí lo solucionaremos.

Un ligero temor se abrió paso en la perfecta pose de su madre.

\- No vamos a hablar con tu padre -dijo en un susurró confidente- No es necesario, el tiene mucho de lo que ocuparse.  
\- Ciertamente -dijo fundiéndose del todo en los canales inconexos de su mente.

Un hijo, perfecto como él.

No sintió cuando ella lo tapó, no escucho las palabras finales que le dijo. No se percató de que se encontraba solo. Draco ya no tenía nada. No quedaba nada de él. Nada.

Miraba la pared sin verla, parpadeaba porque sus ojos picaban. Respiraba porque su pulmones lo necesitaban. Pero Draco no abrió la boca.

Cuando Pomfrey llegó, se limitó a responder con monosílabos que salían sin control alguno de su mente.

Cuando Pansy llegó, apenas lo vio, ella se derrumbó. Lloro tanto tiempo que Pomfrey intervino sacándola de allí.

McGonagall intento que hablara, pero a el habla se le había cortado.

Tomó el jugo que le suministraron, bebió una poción que le dieron, comió un poco de lo que dieron y se durmió.

Pansy volvió y siguió llorando. Su entumecimiento iba sediento, pero seguía sin poder acceder a aquella parte de su cerebro que lo ponía en movimiento.

Su mirada vagaba perdida, tal como sus emociones. Iban mutando, cambiando de un estado al otro con tanta rapidez que no podía ver ni sentir nada con claridad.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry entró en la enfermería cuando la noche volvió a caer. McGonagall le había prohibido acercarse a aquella sala mientras hubieran clases. Había estado muy cerca de la expulsión, al gritarle que las cosas habían cambiado.

Draco estaba, lo que Pomfrey dijo, en estado catatónico. Ninguno sabía que había pasado, como o porque Draco repentinamente había dejado de responder.

Todos asumen que eso tuvo que pasar en el momento en que ellos estaban reunidos, y Harry fue el primero en ponerle nombre y apellido.

Narcissa Malfoy. Tanto el ministro como McGonagall apoyaron sus sospechas, mientras que Madam Pomfrey tuvo un arranque de ira. Se culpaba personalmente, por haber dejado desprotegido a Draco. Todos coincidieron en una cosa, la habían sobreestimado.

Prohibirle algo a Narcissa fue una estupidez y Draco había pagado las consecuencias. Sin ninguna persona que lo defendiera o que por lo menos fuera un silencioso vigilante entre su madre y él, lo expusieron a sabe merlín que, y como resultado, Draco se había perdido.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Parkinson. Según se enteró, la morocha no había parado de llorar desde el mismo momento en que lo vio, pero de eso ya eran horas y faltaba muy poco para que el tren saliera.

Tenían que actuar bajo el supuesto de que Lucius no se había enterado de nada, ya que seguramente se hubiera aparecido inmediatamente, y para eso, necesitaban a Pansy de pie. Siendo la perra fría que tanto fingía ser.

Con el estómago revuelto por verla así, se acercó. La morocha se había subido a la cama de Draco y a aferraba a su cuerpo lloraba pidiéndole una y otra vez que volviera. Harry apartó los ojos unos instantes. Eran tan desgarrador su llanto que perdió la compostura él también.

Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Parkinson y esta se volvió a mirarlo destrozada.

\- Vete Potter -gruñó  
\- Parkinson, sabes que tienes que volver a la sala común -Harry se esforzó por mantener un semblante firme.

Se tragó cada gritó iracundo que llegó a su garganta al ver la muerta expresión de Draco, y se mordió la lengua un minuto antes de consolar a Pansy.

\- No voy a dejarlo -gimió volviendo a hundir la cabeza en el cuello de Draco.  
\- Parkinson -repitió fingiendo hartazgo- Deja de ser una chiquilla. ¿Sabes los problemas que puedes traerle? Compórtate.

La morocha no estaba por la labor de pensar con claridad. No podía culparla. Estaba, literalmente, sobre Draco y él no se movía. Estático, perdido. Harry volvió la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Era una imagen que dolía tanto, o más, que la del baño.

Tenían que sacar a Parkinson de ahí, eso era lo primero y ya después iba a tener tiempo de ponerse mal.

\- Ron -llamó a su amigo que como Hermione se quedaron plantados en la puerta.

El colorado se acercó dudando, pero Harry sabía que Hermione no iba a poder. No cuando Parkinson estaba tan mal. Ella iba a ponerse muy emocional y necesitaba justo lo contrario.

Sujetando con fuerza a Pansy la bajó de golpe de la cama. La morocha lo miró como si fuera a hechizarlo y Harry se apresuró a hablar. Después de los hechizos que se dejó dar por Zabini, le dolía un infierno el cuerpo y no le apetecía una segunda ronda.

\- Quieta -le advirtió- Tu sabes que esto es lo que tienes que hacer. Yo voy a vigilarlo, si despierta te llamo, pero deja de comportarte como una idiota.  
\- Tu tu... -murmuró perdida.  
\- Vamos Parkinson -Ron le aferró el brazo y le dio un tirón.

Trastabillando unos pasos Pansy se dio vuelta y miró con odio a Ron. Harry suspiro de alivio. Era exactamente eso lo que necesitaban.

\- Llévala al baño de prefectos. Que se arregle un poco. Todos se van a dar cuenta que esta mal solo con echarle una mirada superficial.  
\- Ustedes no me dan órdenes -chilló histérica  
\- Te las damos -le dijo Ron que volvió a tirar de ella y esta vez no frenó hasta llegar donde Hermione.

Una colorida cantidad de insultos llegó de Pansy y cada segundo que pasaba más se tranquilizaba. Ron beso rápido a Hermione y siguió acarreando con una bravucona Pansy a su espalda.

Cuando quedó sólo frente a Draco, Harry no pudo culpar a Pansy. Era una vista tan deprimente. Daba tanta importancia. Draco que siempre estaba en movimiento, activo, deportista, bravucón, un infeliz arrogante, pero verlo allí, postrado y como muerto, te hacía desear que volviera el anterior.

La mano de Hermione se cerró sobre su hombro.

\- Harry...  
\- Siento que se lo pidiera a Ron -dijo sin correr los ojos de Draco.  
\- ¿Que?... O no Harry, eso estuvo bien.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato más hasta que ella volvió a la carga.

\- Pedí a mis padres que me mandaran un libro... No lo termine, pero por lo que leí, creo que se de una cosa que podrías hacer.  
\- Dime -seguía sin poder correr los ojos de la cara de Draco.  
\- Dice que, bueno, la personas en este estado... muchas veces repiten movimientos que ven. Digo, si te pararas donde el te vea, se supone que si levantas la mano, hay muchas probabilidades de que el lo haga. -Harry volvió los ojos en su dirección- Yo.. Yo.. Es más serio que eso claro, pero podrías ayudarlo a comer, incluso a tomar. También puede repetir palabras que digas. -Hermione había empezado a hablar a la carrera, asustada por su mirada- Dice que puedes ayudarlo a volver en sí más rápido, que un flujo constante de estímulos lo puede traer a la realidad más rápido. Harry ¿Porque me miras así? -Masculló intimidada.  
\- Hermione eres un genio. Un genio completo. -Le dijo extasiado.

Pomfrey se había cansado de intentar reanimar a Draco con pociones. No se les había ocurrido pensar en tratarlo como a un muggle y era claro que esa tenía que ser la solución.

\- Yo gracias -murmuró poniéndose colorada- solo.. Me pareció obvio que si la magia no estaba funcionando...  
\- Exacto, Herm. Exacto. Eres la mejor.  
\- Harry... Espero que entiendas que no es seguro que funcione, pero podemos intentarlo.  
\- Va a funcionar, tranquila. -le respondió desbordando seguridad. Ahora tenían un plan.  
\- Esperemos -suspiró- Voy a armar mi baúl. Y el de Ron -agregó con una mueca.

Se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

\- Suerte -susurró en su oído.

Se giró y miró a Draco. Titubeó unos instantes y se arrimo a la cama. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió de la enfermería.

Harry se paró frente a la cama. Suponía que los ojos de Malfoy estaban fijos en él, pero no podía asegurarlo. Con cuidado, y sintiéndose un idiota, levantó la mano. Espero ansioso unos minutos. Y no paso nada. Se obligó a no desistir. Repitió el movimiento unas 10 veces hasta que la mano sin vendas de Draco se movió.

Fue tan mínimo, que Harry podría haberlo imaginado, pero no, él la vio moverse y repitió la acción otras diez veces. Sentía cansado el brazo, pero no iba a desistir. Empezó a hablar con él. Cosas inconexas, palabras suelas, otras de aliento. Para cuando llevaba una hora levantando el brazo, la frustración pudo con él.

\- Joder, mueve esa puta mano Malfoy. -Le gruño y casi se cae al piso cuando la mano de Draco se levantó unos milímetros de la cama.

Bajo la mano y rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso podía ser más predecible todo? Claro que ese bastardo solo iba a funcionar bajo insultos, pero sabía que Hermione podría torturarlo si se le ocurría insultarlo hasta que reaccionara.

\- Vamos Malfoy, estoy cansado. ¿Podrías levantar esa mano? -Espero y nada- Eres un hijo de puta. Bien voy a pedir la comida. ¿Tu quieres?  
- _Oh Harry sería un honor para mi, que me pidieras la comida_ -murmuró con voz de idiota riendo solo.

Llamó a uno de los elfos y pidió para él solo. Saco el chocolate olvidado en su túnica.

\- Tu te la pierdes -Comentó abriendo el envoltorio.

Cuando bostezo deformó sus palabras Harry miró su reloj. Las tres de la madrugada. Gimió y dejó caer cansado la cabeza en la camilla.

\- Bien, hoy no vas a despertar. Y yo necesito descansar.

Carraspeo mientras se estiraba. Había hablado por horas. Horas en las que Malfoy no respondió y el único pobre movimiento que hizo fue levantar otra vez la mano.

\- Voy a tener que transformar esta silla en algo más cómodo. ¿Sabes? Antes no le importaba donde dormía. Mientras me pudiera acostar, bastaba. Pero un verano al cuidado de Molly destruye a cualquiera. Si la dejáramos contigo un mes, pues, dile adiós a ese cuerpo tuyo. Engordar adolescentes es su especialidad. Mierda, se me dan mal las transformaciones... -Harry apoyó la cadera de la camilla y miraba alternativamente la silla y a Draco- A ti siempre se te dio mejor, que bastardo. Te gustaba pavonearte... Podrías despertar y hacerlo por mi ¿eh?¿Nada?¿ni un poco? -Suspiró con una sonrisa. Estaba perdiendo la cordura- podemos tachar de la lista adularte. Ya hable de pociones, de runas no lo vamos a intentar, ni siquiera puedo decirte que son. Quidditch: agotado; escobas: agotado. Malfoy se me acaban los temas.

Apuntó con su varita a la silla y se transformó en un enclenque sillón.

\- Creo que en la mansión de los Black hay un sillón más confortable que este. -Se apretó el cuello y con cuidado miró la piernas de Draco- Bien necesito apoyarme en algo que no sea tan duro, te jodes -se sentó en la cama.

Sus pies colgaban graciosamente y siguió mirando el sillón. Iba a tener que seguir intentándolo hasta que le quedará aceptable.

\- Bueno, suficiente -gruñó después de otros desastrosos intentos- En definitiva, ¿qué más da? Voy a dormir yo. No un rey. Ah Malfoy, te digo la verdad, esto se me da de lastima. Llegados a este punto diría que lo único en lo que soy bueno es en ser persistente. Después de todo... Mira lo que me tomo descubrir que lo mío son los hombres.

Un pierna se movió. Harry jadeo prestando atención al rubio. ¿Sería posible que el muy cotilla despertará con eso?

Harry procedió a contarle la primera vez que beso a un chico, la primera vez que tocó a uno, la primera paja en conjunto y bien rojo de vergüenza, como perdio su virginidad. Draco había tenido pequeños momentos de movimiento y juraba que una sonrisa tembló en su boca cuando Harry le contó que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer cuando se agacho frente a un chico la primera vez.

Lamentablemente, su experiencia sexual no ascendían mucho más, y fue un tema que se acabó muy rápido. Casi quiso salir corriendo a buscar a algún idiota para ampliar el catálogo y poder seguir hablando.

Para las cuatro de la mañana ya no podía sostenerse más y se acostó. El sillón era tan incómodo como parecía, pero su cansancio era mayor.

Alzó las piernas y las dejo al lado de las de Draco. En algún momento, una mano se posó sobre ellas, pero hacía rato había perdido la conciencia


	10. Chapter 10

Harry iba caminando por el cementerio del Valle de Godric. Miraba las tumbas sin prestarles atención hasta que encontró las dos que buscaba. Se agacho frente a la de su madre. Siempre volvía a ella. Miraba la de su padre, pero era en esa en la que sus lágrimas siempre caen.

Aquella vez fue como todas, flores marchitas, viento helado, pero algo estaba mal. Parpadeo confuso. Acercó la cara a la lápida, soltó un jadeo y se cayó de culo sobre el frío pasto.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

De un sobresaltó se despertó. Busco aire desesperado y estiró la mano hacía el cuerpo de Draco.

\- ¿Potter?

Harry se estiró hasta tocar sus gafas, de un movimiento involuntario se las puso y se abalanzó sobre Draco.

\- Merlín, despertaste -murmuró aplastando con sus manos los cachetes de Draco

Los ojos grises lo miraron preocupados, pero Harry estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque. El sueño sin dudas fue una pesadilla y la sola idea de leer el nombre de Draco sobre la fría piedra lo había desencajado.

\- Potter me duele -se quejó Draco intentando alejarse pero Harry seguía sin poder reaccionar.

Sus manos siguieron tocando, confirmando que Draco se encontraba allí, en una cama, en Hogwarts y no enterrado en un frío y olvidado cementerio en el valle de Godric.

\- Entiendo que me encuentres irresistible -dijo con sorna- pero si no dejas de tocarme, voy a llamar a Pomfrey.

Harry dio un paso atrás alzando las manos, las cuales habían llegado a las caderas de Draco.

-Pe..per...perdón -tartamudeo sintiendo como si sus mejillas fueran dos pedazos de sol, por el calor que irradiaba.  
\- ¿Una pesadilla Potter?

Harry parpadeó y con los ojos fijos en el rubio, se pellizcó el brazo. Cuando el dolor llegó, sonrió. Sintió como sus labio se curaban hacia arriba sin poder o querer frenarlos y corrió a la sala de la enfermera.

\- ¡Madam Pomfrey!-gritó abriendo la puerta y ocasionando que la bruja dejara caer una bandeja del susto.  
\- ¡POTTER! -Gritó mirando el desastre en el piso, que Harry intuyó, fue su desayuno.  
\- Es Draco -jadeó extasiado- ¡Despertó!

La enfermera abrió los ojos y lo empujó para pasar. Cuando Harry la encontró en al lado de la cama de Draco, lo atacaba a preguntas mientras que el rubio lo miraba a él con los ojos entrecerrados, como si lo hubiera traicionado.

Harry estaba en las nubes. Le traía sin cuidado que Draco se sintiera ofendido. Había despertado, y Harry fue consciente en aquel momento lo mucho que había temido a esa posibilidad. Ron se lo había murmurado antes de irse. _Prepárate para que no vuelva más, Harry._ No había querido creer en sus palabras, pero ver a Draco en ese estado, había hecho tambalear su firme creencia de que el Slytherin era más fuerte que todo.

Después de un concienzudo examen. Pomfrey determinó que Draco está muy bien. Buenos reflejos, las heridas corporales, mal que males, agradecen su estado del día anterior. No moverse en absoluto había acelerado el efecto de las pócimas y si Draco quería, podía intentar caminar.

Harry estaba parado al lado suyo antes de que llegara a responder. Los dos sabían que de iba a parar así Pomfrey no lo hubiera avalado. Draco le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a su brazo pero Harry se mantuvo firme. No iba a poder solo, más le valía acostumbrarse.

Harry volvió los ojos cuando el cuerpo de Draco emergió de las sábanas. La enfermera creía que las cicatrices necesitaban aire, asique los vendajes quedaron para el olvido.

Ver su cuerpo fue un recordatorio, que se despertará no era sino el primero de una larga lista de pasos.

Los días pasaron y Harry se fue alterando. Draco comía solo, caminaba solo, respondía a todo lo que le preguntaban, por lo general con monosílabos, pero si quería podía ser muy explícito. Con cada día que pasaba, más se parecía al antiguo Draco y a Harry toda aquella metamorfosis lo estaba asustando. Hermione pensaba como él, no era normal. Ron y Pansy, por su parte, le dijeron que no fuera pesimista. Claro que Pansy usó palabras como _tu que sabrás. Muestrame tu título de medimago Potter. Pudrete._ Pero ella era igual de optimista que McGonagall y Pomfrey.

Algo no cuadrada y Harry podía olerlo a la distancia. Se dormía bien entrada la noche intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba mal. Saco de contexto el extraño coqueteo que Malfoy sostenía con él. No se atrevía a pensar mucho en eso. Siempre terminaba sonrojado a niveles humillantes y eso sólo parecía divertir al slytherin.

Apostaría su varita a que Draco tramaba algo, y lo enfermaba no ser capaz de descubrir el qué.

El rubio se negaba a hablar de lo que pasaba en su casa. La primera vez que Harry deslizó el tema, por el segundo día de recuperación, fue la primera vez que Draco coqueteo con él y como se puso nervioso, volvió a temas que si podía manejar. Desde ese día siempre que Harry hablaba de sus padres, de la guerra, de Voldemort o del incidente que lo llevó a quedar un día fuera de este mundo, Draco empezaba a decirle cosas como _Potter, esas gafas te quedan muy bien. ¿Cuando te pusiste tan fuerte?. ¿Acaso eso son abdominales marcados?_ El cuarto día, Harry cansado de sus esquivos, fue más directo, y le preguntó qué le dijo Narcissa cuando entró en la enfermería. Todavía le subía la temperatura al recordar la lasciva mirada que Draco el hecho a la entrepierna.

Hermione le dijo que no dejará que eso lo intimidara. Era claro que Draco dio con su punto débil y lo usaba para no hablar de lo que en verdad importaba. Pero lamentablemente, saber que pretendía Draco con aquel juego, no le colaboraba. Cada día estaba más y más nervioso a su alrededor y cuando Pomfrey les dijo que lo mejor sería que Draco y Harry durmieran en la torre de Gryffindor, la única vacía en el castillo, supo que solo podía empeorar.

Y así lo había hecho. Como los temas inocuos se acabaron con rapidez, al pasar todo el día juntos, Harry se encontraba pensando indebidamente muchas veces al día.

Lo único bueno, y Harry se alegraba de que hubiera algo que rescatar, era que se habían hecho amigos. Descubrió que Draco no era más ese arrogante idiota. No lo describiría como _especialmente considerado,_ pero como mucho se reía de algunas personas y Harry no era tan santo, el se burlaba de otras tantas. Era verdad que siempre le daba un poco de culpa, pero era un mortal común y corriente.

Draco era muy inteligente, sabía que era bueno en pociones, pero en aquella semana le había ayudado a mejorar un sin fin de hechizos. Harry podía hacer un sillón extra cómodo y reclinable, de cualquier objeto. Claro que no nadaban en un tranquilo estanque, se seguía peleando. Draco se tomaba como una ofensa personal los pocos, nulos, modales de Harry a la hora de comer. Y Harry seguía odiando su capacidad para lograr humillarlo con las cosas más simples.

Había evitado contar en sus cartas tanto a Pansy como a Ron el coqueteo. A la primera por miedo que le cortará las pelotas y a Ron... No sé le ocurría hablando de eso con su mejor amigo. Le agradecía a la vida y al sombrero seleccionador, tener a Hermione. Su cabeza iba a explotar junto con otras partes de su anatomía. Desde que compartían habitación de le hizo todo cuesta arriba.

Las cicatrices, si bien ya no eran rojas y asquerosas, seguían muy visibles en su cuerpo. De un rosa chicle intenso, Harry no entendía como podía seguir encontrandolo brutalmente atractivo, con aquel intento de tateti del terror en el cuerpo, pero así era. No le ayudaba que Draco no parara de meterse con él. Ya no necesitaba que Harry hiciera preguntas incómodas. Si salían a caminar por los terrenos, Draco dejaba caer algún comentario sobre como su ojos brillaban _intensamente_ cuando les pegaba el sol. Ni hablar del día que los agarró un chaparrón volviendo de una breve excursión cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Draco se le había acercado, demasiado, y había justificado aquello con un simple, _es que hueles delicioso mojado con la lluvia_. Había estado muy cerca de besarlo. Harry lo sabía y que merlín se apiade de los dos, lo había deseado.

Una noche antes de que volvieran todos de las vacaciones, Harry pudo comprobar que fue lo que tenía a Draco tan tranquilo. La poción para dormir sin sueños. Ese día Pomfrey dejó de suministrarsela, podía generar adicción y Draco ya estaba lo suficientemente bien para dormir sin ella. Esa fue la noche en que todo cambio.


	11. Chapter 11

Cuando se estaba por acostar Draco se encontraba mucho más taciturno que de costumbre. No se metió con él por sus andrajosos pantalones para dormir, un pantalón desgastado escocés rojo que Draco encontraba, _inadmisible para cualquier ser humano con las caderas de Harry._

En lugar de eso, se metió bajo las sábanas de Ron, la cama más cerca a la suya, y se dio media vuelta.

Desde que compartían habitación, nunca cerraron las pesadas cortinas y cuando Harry se volvió para hablar, de lo que fuera, vio que las había cerrado.

Con un nudo en la panza, preocupado, se quedó mirando fijamente las cortinas. Rogando porque las cosas no cambiarán una vez que todos sus amigos volvieran. Tenía miedo de perder su amistad. Draco se había vuelto importante para él, más allá del salameo que tenían, Draco le importaba como amigo, o quizás como algo más que un amigo.

Pero sobre todas las cosas y por sobre todos, Harry lo quería. Los títulos le valían. Pasar el tiempo con Draco, peleas y bochornos mediante, se había vuelto una parte fundamental de su vida.

Alejó sus inseguridades. No tenían lugar, había pasado una semana completa y no había podido conseguir nada. En términos generales, había fallado en la misión que le habían encomendado. Esos días fueron literalmente unas vacaciones, y nada de trabajo. Podía decirse que logró cimentar una relación de amistad con Draco, pero no apostaría nunca porque este lo llamara si Lucius volvía a lanzarle una imperdonable y -eso le dolía.

Sus terrores nocturnos habían ido menguando. En los tres días que durmió en la enfermería, solo uno había tenido pesadillas, y desde que Draco se mudó a la torre de Gryffindor no tuvo ningún mal sueño, motivo por el cual, cuando un grito resonó en la habitación despertandolo, estaba más embobado que asustado. Por reflejo sacó la varita que dormía bajo su almohada y apuntó en dirección al escalofriante chillido.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que era Draco. Preocupado se puso sus lentes y salto de la cama. Abriendo la cortina murmuró un suave _lumus_ y vio que Draco se revolvía con violencia en la cama. Se retorcía y gritaba en cortos intervalos y Harry cayó en la cuenta, que esa era la primera vez que lo veía tener una pesadilla.

Cuando toco su hombro Draco se alejó de él dormido y aullando como si Harry lo hubiera atacado. Preocupado, estaba por despertarlo cuando una idea, bastante poco ética, cruzó su mente. No estaba seguro que fuera a funcionar y solo una vez lo había logrado, sin contar a Voldemort, pero si bien lo suyo no era la oclumancia, había logrado un pobre dominio de la legeremancia.

La culpa se golpeaba contra la necesidad dentro de él. Sabía que estaba más que muy mal lo que pensaba hacer, pero Draco no se dejaba ayudar. Un Draco consciente, fingía que no necesitaba ayuda, mientra que ese Draco, demostraba que si.

Harry sabía por experiencia propia, que los peores sueños, no eran un invento del inconsciente. No, los peores eran esos recuerdos que no te dejaban en paz ni aun dormido. Las peores pesadillas, aquellas que te despertaban a la mitad de la noche con náuseas y un ataque de histeria, eran los recuerdos vividos de tus peores momentos. Una película de terror que se repetía noche a noche.

Lanzando una mirada de disculpa a Draco, se arrodilló junto a él en la cama. Alzó la varita y murmuró.

\- Legeremens

Harry esperó encontrar algo de resistencia, pues él sabía que Draco era un oclumata formidable, pero cuando terminó de pronunciar el encantamiento, la mente del Slytherin se abrió para él sin problemas.

No necesito rebuscar un recuerdo. La mente de Draco lo impulsó con fuerza en su dirección. Casi como si estuviera en un pensadero, Harry vio la secuencia que sucedía frente a sus ojos.

Draco, un Draco muy asustado, miraba a su padre suplicante. Negaba con la cabeza y la angustia y el miedo golpearon a Harry. Su estómago se revolvió y el pánico fue minando su concentración. Era como sentir lo que Draco con una sonda amplificadora. Vio el momento en que la varita de Lucius apuntó a Draco.

\- Imperio -dijo su padre y Harry sintió en su cabeza la fuerza del hechizo casi doblarlo.

Draco no se pudo mantener y cayó al piso de rodillas. Una infinita paz lo rodeo. La falta de voluntad era así, tranquila, dulce. Podía sentir el impulso de Draco por resistir, pero la fuerza de Lucius era superior a los intentos de Draco.

 _Levántate, anda ve. Toma tu varita Draco. Eso es. Tu quieres hacerlo hijo. ¡Tomala!_

Harry vio con impotencia como una atontado Draco caminaba en línea recta hacia las dos personas que se encontraban encadenadas a una de las paredes de los calabozos de la mansión, los había reconocido inmediatamente llegar al recuerdo ya que se veían exactos a como los recordaba. La pobre luz ocultaba casi del todo los rostros, pero al estar encerrados, el eco de sus gritos eran insoportables. Harry se tenía que recordar que estaba haciendo, que no podía ayudarlos. Ni a los dos que estaban encadenados a la pared, ni a Draco que se debatía constantemente contra la fuerza de Lucius.

\- _No, no quiero. No, no, no, no. -_ Era el ruego desesperado de Draco.  
\- _Hazlo Draco, tu sabes que está bien. Se lo merecen Draco. ¡Hazlo! Tu quieres hacerlo Draco. Sabes que si._

Harry vio como el rubio levantaba su varita. Los gritos empeoraron. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo podía soportar una garganta, gritando con tanta vehemencia, y para su miseria, descubrió que tanto tiempo como le toma a una mente romperse.

La varita de Draco flaqueaba. Intentaba desesperadamente dejar de hacer aquello, pero nunca era suficiente. Cuando paso tanto tiempo que creyó iba a volverse loco, los llantos y las súplicas se acabaron.

Sintió la magia de Lucius abandonar el cuerpo de Draco y este volvió a caer al piso.

\- Bien hecho Draco. -Dijo Lucius realmente complacido- Le diré al señor tenebroso que ya te encargaste de esta escoria.

Draco no levantó la cabeza. Seguía arrodillado, sollozando. Soltó la varita con asco y estiró la mano hacía la silueta que yacía muerta frente a él.

Harry lo vio cerrar los ojos llorando, pidiendo perdón. Como si de verdad él fuera el responsable. Le acomodó el pelo, dejando al descubierto sus rasgos y Harry pudo sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Draco su boca. El rostro de una nena, de una criatura que no podía tener más de doce años.

No necesito que nadie le explicara que era una muggle. Voldemort no tenía por deporte desperdiciar sangre mágica tan joven. No si podía moldearlos.

Vio como Draco cargaba el ligero cuerpo en sus brazos y se hundía en la más absoluta de las desesperaciones. El asco, la vergüenza y la pena embotaron su cabeza cegandolo. Se obligó a recordar donde estaba. Donde estaba Draco, pero cuando quiso salirse del recuerdo, sintió como si su pecho se desgarrar a la mitad. Draco cargaba los dos cuerpos sobre su regazo y la deformada cara de un hombre mayor, caía sobre su brazo. El parecido con la niña dejaba en claro su parentesco y Harry se empujó fuera de la mente de Draco.

Cuando volvió a su cuerpo tuvo el tiempo exacto para convertir la mesa de luz de Ron en un tacho. Vaciando el contenido de su estómago, se volvió llorando hacía Draco.

El rubio seguía peleando contra el sueño y con el alma por los pies, Harry empezó a zamarrerarlo.

\- ¡Draco!¡Draco despierta!

Por mucho que lo intento Draco no despertaba. Parecía como si Lucius lo siguiera obligando a quedarse ahí. Con la vista nublada le pegó un cachetazo, una piña y cuando su cabeza se quedó sin ideas, arrancó a llorar desconsolado sacudiendo sus hombros.

Quería llamar a McGonagall, a Pomfrey, al que fuera, pero no podía dejar a Draco solo en aquella pesadilla. Por más que el rubio no supiera que alguien lo sostenía en ese momento, no tenía corazón para dejarlo solo.

Sin saber qué más probar, hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente. Se agacho y empezó a besarlo.

No esperaba que funcionase y de hecho, no lo hizo. Pero su cabeza se logró calmar. Los gritos de Draco pasaron a ser incómodos gemidos y eso despejaba sus ideas.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba sentado sobre las caderas de Draco. Casi se río, pero un quejido volvió a salir de la boca del rubio, lo centro.

Podía pegarse una piña así mismo. ¿Cuantas veces Ron le gritaba aquello? Hermione tenía razón, cuando te crías como muggle, tenias instintos muggles.

Agarrando la varita apuntó a Draco.

\- Enervate

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron asustados. Y Harry no pudo contenerse de volver a besarlo aliviado. La pesadilla había terminado. Era un pobre consuelo, pero lo había sacado de allí.


	12. Chapter 12

Sintió los labios de Harry contra los suyos y fue el regusto salado lo que le dijo que estaba despierto. No es que soñara mucho con ello, pero su cabeza tardaba en salir de la bruma en la que estaba sumergido.

Respondió a los besos de Harry aferrándose a la realidad. Alzó las manos y las enredó en el alborotado embrollo que era el pelo del moreno.

Bebió las lágrimas de Harry, sediento de un contacto tan real como afectuoso. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que se permitió algo como aquello.

\- Draco -Harry intentaba decirle algo y Draco tenía miedo de volver a pensar.

Sabía que Harry había hurgado en su mente. Lo había sentido desde el mismo monto en que entró, pero no se opuso. No lo freno. Porque por primera vez Draco confiaba lo suficiente en alguien para dejarlo compartir su carga. Harry era fuerte, un luchador y un sobreviviente. Uno de verdad. Había visto monstruos como él y no se acobardó. Era él la única persona que tenía lo que hacía falta para ver a la cara los fantasmas de Draco y no sucumbir.

\- No ahora Harry -masculló enderezandose a pesar del dolor que eso le ocasionó.  
\- Quieto -lo reprendió el moreno empujándolo suavemente contra el colchón.

Se acomodó mejor sobre él y empezó a besarlo desesperado.

La lengua de Harry acarició su labio inferior antes de introducirse en su boca y Draco soltó un gemido.

Las manos de Harry viajaban a lo largo de su cuerpo tocándolo con cariño y cuidado. Algo en su pecho tembló. Sabía que no tenía que seguir. Sabía que tenía que frenarlo, más cuando Draco ya había tomado sus decisiones. Pero cuando la cadera de Harry se impulsó contra la suya su reticencia se esfumó.

Todos se merecían una noche como esa, incluso,un asesino como él, un torturador como él, un Mortífago como él. Ya pagarían las consecuencias cuando amaneciera. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para arrepentirs, por el momento Draco se entregó a los besos de Harry.

Se dejó arrastrar por su pasión y su determinación, por sus caricias. Por las palabras que le decía. Se creyó que era hermoso, se dejó convencer de que se merecía tener a una persona como Harry entregándose a él.

Cuando la boca de Harry contorneo sus marcas Draco tuvo una descarga de... De algo que hacía mucho no sentía. Amor. Podía sentir la delicadeza en sus besos. No había asco ni reticencia. Solo el más puro de los deseos y cariño, tan limpio y sano que temió que eso rectifico que no se encontraba soñando, en su cabeza ya no había capacidad para ceer algo tan hermoso.

Abrió los ojos para mirar directamente la sonrisa ladina que Harry le dedicó.

\- Ahora vas a tragarte tus burlas -le advirtió un segundo antes de bajarle el pantalón.

Arqueo la espalda contra el colchón dejando salir una risa. Siempre supo que Harry le iba a hacer pagar todas sus burlas, pero nunca soñó con algo así.

Pronto su risa se volvió un jadeo desesperado cuando la calidad boca de Harry empezó a torturarlo. Draco sabía de eso, pero aquella tortura era una en la que él gustoso podría morir. Nunca se opondría. Viviría sumiso toda la vida padeciendo aquello si Harry lo quisiera.

\- Harry -gruñó cuando estaba a punto- me vengo -suspiró y como si no le hubiese advertido nada, el moreno triplicó esfuerzos.

Se recargo sobre sus codos y miró fijamente los ojos verdes que no se perdían ninguna de sus reacciones.

Se perdió ahí. Se perdió en lo que esos ojos transmitían. No se atrevía a ponerle palabras, pero sabía que era especial. Era distinto. Y por un vez, solo por esa vez, se permitió aceptarlo sin más. No se preguntó nada. No se obligó a dejarlo de lado. Se hizo fuerte en el y cuando acabó, cerró los ojos en paz.

La boca de Harry parecía muy entretenida en seguir besando cada parte de su cuerpo y Draco quiso corresponderle. Intentó erguirse otra vez, pero de nuevo, las manos de Harry lo inclinaron.

\- Ya habrá tiempo Draco, ahora solo conseguirás lastimarte y eso arruinaría nuestros planes.

Draco echó de su mente nada que fuera Harry. Que no fuera su sonrisa confiada y su seguridad. Esa era su noche libre y no iba a dejar que nada la arruinara.

\- Ven Potter -Vio cómo los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos y con una sonrisa de costado volvió a palmera su pecho.

Los brillantes orbes esmeralda se cerraron mientras que sus dientes apresaban su labio inferior. Se había puesto deliciosamente colorado, pero con vergüenza y todo, gateo al lado suyo hasta que sus piernas estuvieron una a cada lado de su cabeza.

Definitivamente se había olvidado la última vez que hizo aquello. Muy probablemente un año antes de que estallara la guerra. Pero ni bien el olor de la excitación de Harry lo golpeó, agradeció todo el tiempo de abstinencia. Disfruto de cada gemido, de cada jadeo. Del sabor, de la textura. Sin dudas lo mejor de todo fue cuando Harry perdió completamente el control y lo sujetó del pelo para marcarle el ritmo que quería. Cuando estaba por acabar Harry intentó alejarse, pero sujetándolo con fuerza lo obligó a que se variará en su boca.

Mientras el pobre intentaba recuperarse, lo empujó hasta que volvió a acomodarse en su regazo. Estiró la mano y sujetando la varita de Harry y se quedó sin aire, viró la cabeza rápidamente

\- ¿Mi varita? -Preguntó mirándola anonadado.

Sintió a Harry tensarse sobre él.

\- Yo... Si... Se que tendría... Es tuya obviamente... -La elocuencia de Harry se esfumaba tan rápido como se sentía avergonzado y Draco no entendía porque lo encontraba tan hermoso, aún cuando era claramente pastoso.  
\- ¿Usas mi varita? -Volvió a preguntar.  
\- Yo.. No constantemente -dijo con una cara de culpa tan triste que otra vez aquella cosa en su pecho tembló  
\- ¿Cuando?  
\- Duermo con ella -masculló colorado- si me atacan durmiendo, se que siempre está allí.

Esa era por lejos la cosa más melosa que le habían dicho y sin prestarle atención a las quejas de Harry, Draco se irguió sujetándolo de la cintura cuando vio sus intenciones de poner distancia entre ellos.

\- Quieto Potter -le advirtió- ¿todavía te sirve? -Preguntó ensimismado.

Era una pregunta estúpida, había hecho magia dos veces con ella. Y el encantamiento de legeremancia no era precisamente uno de levitación, era magia poderosa.

\- Todavía tengo su lealtad -confirmó y Draco se hundió solo un poco.  
\- Yo nunca te lo pregunte, por obvias razones. Y el rumor siempre corrió, pero... ¿Fue ella no? La que venció a Voldemort -agregó al ver el desconcierto- En mi casa nunca se habló de eso y... Yo ya no estaba en Hogwarts para enterarme.  
\- Si Draco, fue tu varita. -Le respondió Harry alzando el rostro por primera vez.

Vio la confusión en su mirada. Draco había rechazado cualquier tipo de charla que hiciera referencia a su familia, pero todo había cambiado. Desde que se había acostado supo que todo estaba por cambiar.

\- ¿Quieres... Quieres tenerla devuelta? -Susurró acercando su boca a la de Draco.  
\- No Potter -dijo cerrando del todo la distancia y besándolo lentamente- Cuidala. -Murmuró dentro de su boca.

Con un movimiento de varita, que se sintió extraña en su mano, preparó a Harry.

\- Ah.. Tu... Tienes que enseñarme eso... -Gimió dejando caer la cabeza contra su hombro.

Sonriendo acercó su boca a su oído y le susurró el encantamiento al odio. Sintió la piel de Harry erizarse y con cuido lo ayudó a alzar las caderas para alinear su miembro a su entrada. Sentía la respiración pesada de Harry contra su cuello y con delicadeza lo fue dejando caer.

Nunca diría que fue el mejor polvo de su vida, nunca podría reducir lo que los unió esa noche de una forma tan vulgar.

No tenía muchas palabras para describir lo que se sintió estar dentro de Harry, no era solo que fue excepcional, que estaba tan apretado y caliente que lo arrastraba a las mismas puertas del infierno. No se habían inventado palabras para describir lo que se sentía tener a Harry Potter así, expuesto, vulnerable a lo que Draco pudiera hacerle.

Con cada estocada su cuerpo y su mente se alzaban por sobre el nivel de lo real. Los besos robados, las caricias necesitadas. Draco estaba experimentando el paraíso y se aferró a él. A lo que le hacía sentir. Beso con devoción a Harry al tiempo que le rodeaba el miembro y los llevaba a la cumbre juntos. Cayeron en picada al mismo tiempo y sonrió cuando Harry gritó su nombre. No pudo refrenar las palabras que acudieron a su boca, incontrolables y tan ciertas que los dos se quedaron mudos de la impresión.

\- Yo también te quiero Draco -susurró Harry contra su pecho cuando se quedó dormido.

Draco se permitió unos momentos de contemplación. Miro sus rasgos, su indomable pelo, la ridícula montura de sus gafas, sus arqueas y oscuras pestañas, sus pómulos. Era absurdo, surrealista, pero lo quería. Tanto que su determinación quiso claudicar. Pero no se dio tiempo para las dudas. Corriendose suavemente, apoyó la cabeza de Harry en la almohada y se paró.

Le dolía tanto el cuerpo que tuvo que sentarse unos cuantas veces antes de poder llegar al baúl. Cuando abrió la tapa negó con fastidio. Harry podría morir antes que ser ordenado, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como pensar que Draco no había tomado ya una decisión. O cómo creer que iba a cambiar de opinión.

Con cuidado empezó a escribir. Sabía perfectamente que quería decirle, por lo que no le tomó nada terminar. La releyó un par de veces, y solo agregó una PD final.

Miró el cuarto y se preguntó dónde guardarla. No quería ni pensar que fuera a parar a manos de alguien como Weasley o Finnegan, incluso Longbottom no era una opción. Arrastró la mirada por el cuarto y vio la túnica tirada, de cualquier manera obviamente, sobre la cama. Con mucho esfuerzo se acercó y la guardó en el bolsillo delantero. Con suerte la encontraría en el momento adecuado.

Miro la cama con las cortinas bajas y se preguntó si valía la pena el esfuerzo de volver a caminar hasta allí. Sus piernas temblaban y el dolor volvía a ser inmenso, pero un suave quejido llegó y decidió que un último esfuerzo valía la pena.

Se recostó rodeando el cuerpo por la espalda y suspiró cuando Harry se acurruco contra él en sueños.


	13. Chapter 13

Habían pasado diez años, diez años desde que Harry se despertó solo en la cama de su mejor amigo. Diez años desde que caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts llamando a Draco. Diez años desde que, después de buscarlo desesperado por horas, dio con él.

Recordaba a la perfección su rostro, su pelo y como la luz del sol lo volvía casi blanco. Como parecía estar dormido y como contra todo pronóstico, parecía feliz.

Habían pasado diez años desde que una parte de su corazón murió allí.

Hacia algún tiempo Harry escuchó que con el paso de los años, los recuerdos se volvían más borrosos. Sensaciones como el frío, el calor, los colores y olores se perdían.

A Harry le tomaría un segundo rebatir eso, podía recordar cómo la mojada y fría hierva humedecido sus pantalones cuando cayó de rodillas. Todavía podía oler el ligero rastro a lavanda que emanaba el pelo de Draco cuando hundió su cabeza en su cuello. Recordaba la fría y áspera textura de su piel bajo sus manos. Podía tomar la paleta de un pintor y crear el tono exacto de los ojos grises sin vida. Ninguno de esos recuerdos perdió color o perdió fuerza dentro de él.

Recordaba el dolor. Esa desagradable sensación de vacío. Sentir que el aire nunca llegaba a sus pulmones, por más que respiraba con rapidez, el momento exacto en que su corazón dejó de latir. Recordaba el sabor de las lágrimas, el sabor de la angustia. El ácido regusto de la bilis subiendo por su garganta amenazando con devolver la cena de la noche anterior. Recordaba ese momento en que entendió que toda esperanza había muerto.

Podía describir el peso exacto del cuerpo que cargó en su brazos. La frialdad de la mano que intentó separarlo de Draco. La fuerza con la que alguien empujaba sus hombros.

El sonido de unas palabras quebradas pidiéndole algo, era un sonido que nunca iba a olvidar. Como sus ojos, cerrados, lograban dejar caer lágrima tras lágrima. La dulzura de unos brazos abrazandolo por la espalda. La áspera voz de su mejor amigo, pidiéndole que lo dejara ir.

Pero Harry estaba por sobre todo eso. Recordaba la nada que lo llenaba. Como su corazón era inmune al dolor de los demás. La furia bailaba en sus venas, dándole fuerzas para no soltar aquel liviano y sin vida cuerpo contra el suyo. Recordaba querer tenerlo cerca y darle calor. Pegar sus torsos con la esperanza de que el otro corazón empezará a latir contra el suyo.

Había veces en que su hombro le dolía allí donde unos dedos, crueles, se clavaron con violencia en él. Queriendo acceder a aquello que Harry escondía con celo. Sentía en las yemas de sus dedos como rodeo una fina muñeca empujándola contra él y fundir un cuerpo igual de minúsculo contra el suyo y el de Draco.

Si cerraba los ojos podía oler el perfume a fresias del pelo de Pansy. Podía escuchar sus aullidos. Sabía que ella recordaba todo como él. Recordó el primer pensamiento coherente que tuvo en aquel momento. Ella era la única que se merecía llorar a Draco. Ella lo entendía. Ella sabía que habían perdido, y Harry lo recordaba todo como si fuera hoy.

Porque Harry lo supo ni bien vio el cuerpo de Draco, sentado frente al lago, supo lo que había perdido. Algo para toda la vida. Algo que con el tiempo, hubiera sido todo su mundo. Había perdido más que un amigo, más que una noche robada. Había perdido al hombre que con el tiempo, se habría convertido en su pareja.

Diez años pasaron en los que Harry había cambiado. Tanto que solo sus más allegados, tenían la capacidad de ver en él aquel niño de once años que tenía miedo de cruzar a la plataforma 9 3/4.

Diez años en los que había cambiado para siempre al mundo mágico.

Como siempre sospecharon, lo que pasó con Draco cambió todo. Ya no era solo Harry el que perdió algo, toda la comunidad mágica había perdido algo. Fue gracias a la determinación de Hermione, el testimonio conjunto de Pansy y Harry, el peso de una familia sangre pura como lo eran los Weasley, el poyo de la directora de Hogwarts y la opinión experta de la medimaga que atendió a Draco que cambiaron las leyes.

Fue gracias a la muerte de Draco que ninguno otro chico iba a tener que pasar lo que él. Los matrimonios arreglados fueron abolidos. Idea mediante de Pansy, cada vez que alguien sospechara que estaba por suceder una unión a la fuerza, los novios iban a ser interrogados con veritaserum. Los padres que abusaran de sus hijos, con magia, no sólo iban a perder la custodia, iban a pagar en Azkaban la osadía de ultrajar así algo tan sagrado.

Fue su satisfacción personal dar caza a Lucius. Otro recuerdo que Harry sabía nunca iba a olvidar. Intentaron impedírselo, lo excluyeron y nadie le aviso cuando fue la redada. Pero Lucius se les había escapado. Pansy lo busco y cuando lo encontró lo llamo. Pansy no tuvo compasión y cuando cayó rendida a piso, bañada de sus lágrimas, Harry ocupó su lugar. No lastimó a Lucius, pero había aprendido un encantamiento bastante interesante. Apoyando la varita de Draco en el pecho de Lucius le hizo vivir el dolor de que sintió al perder a Draco. Era muy parecido a extraer un recuerdo de un pensadero, pero con sentimientos. Le había tomado unos meses de práctica, constante y agotadores. Neville y Ron habían salido bastante turbados de aquellas prácticas, Ron decía que se sentía como si un Dementor metiera dentro tuyo y fue por ese motivo que Harry siguió practicándolo, hasta que lo consiguió.

Cuando el cuerpo de un muy trastornado Lucius Malfoy apareció en medio del ministerio, nadie dijo nada. Nadie tocó sus puertas con preguntas.

Condenado a una vida de reclusión, Narcissa, ya sola, se ahorcó en la mansión. Había tenido solo una última voluntad, para dejar el dinero de los Malfoy en manos del ministerio, ser enterrada junto a Draco en el cementerio de los Malfoy. Con horror Harry vio cómo accedían.

Le tomó otros años, pero Harry logró comprar la mansión. El ministerio tuvo que subastarla, era demasiado cara para ellos y nadie más pujó una vez que el apellido Potter entró en competición. Los otros compradores se retiraron silenciosamente. Los que habían tenido un poco de dudas al respecto, habían recibido la apreciable visita de Ron o Pansy si no decistian. Harry, ya un auror con renombre, no podía darse el lujo de aquellas visitas, pero sus dos amigos lo hicieron por él. Ron era amable y explicaba los motivos _sentimentales_ que unían a _Salvador del mundo mágico_ , a la mansión, si aun así el individuo no desistió, era Ron el que ponía los echizos silenciadores en la propiedad, proporcionaba una poción para dormir a los demás habitantes de la casa y dejaba la puerta sin seguro al retirarse, Pansy se encargaba del resto.

Harry había dejado de lado su renuencia ante eso. Sabía porque algunos compradores querían la mansión y él no iba a dejar que nadie profanara la tumba de Draco.

Por su parte, Harry luchaba año a año por lo mismo. Apelación tras apelación. Juicio a juicio. Le había tomado exactamente diez años conseguir el fallo pero lo había hecho. Lo tenía en sus manos.

Las rejas se abrieron cuando las rozó con su anillo. Camino despreocupado, pensando cuantas veces necesito frenar por los abrumadores recuerdos. Pansy se quedó con la mansión para no olvidar. Ella no quería olvidar nada, ni su infancia con Draco, ni los buenos momentos allí vividos. Harry se la concedió, sus hijos iban a crecer allí después de todo. No tenía muchas pegas. Quería que tuvieran algo más que un tercio de la genética de Draco. Quería que tengan algo más tangible.

Toco la puerta y Pansy le abrió de inmediato.

\- Sabes que puedes aparecerte -le recrimina como cada día que Harry iba.  
\- No me gusta hacerlo, aparte Al y Scorp no necesitan incentivos para intentarlo. -Le recordó  
\- No me lo recuerdes. Se infiltraron en la biblioteca anoche -gimió dejándolo pasar- Querían buscar una forma de _parecerse más._

Harry rió y se giró cuando escuchó unos pasos precipitados llegar desde la cocina

\- ¡Papá! -Gritó Albus corriendo en su dirección con todo su pelo negro saltando descontrolado.

Se agacho y lo alzó girando con él. Su risa estridente calmo un poco del dolor que siempre lo acompañaba. Cuando Scorpius entró corriendo y derrapando, todo colorado, lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hermano.

\- Gane -dijo Albus en sus brazos sacando la lengua.

Scorpius solo le dirigió una mirada airada y arreglando su remera, más limpia de lo que Albus pudiera soñar con tener, se acercó muy despacio y le estiró los brazos. Le paso a Pansy a su diablo y cargo a Scorpius.

Tan parecido a Draco que si no hubiera estado con Pansy el día que, después de años de trabajo incansable, había logrado dar con la forma de poder meter parte de la cadena genética de Draco en el óvulo de ella, que había fecundado con el esperma de Harry, diría que el pequeño rubio era sólo hijo de Draco.

Siempre lo dejaba sin aire y con cada día que pasaba, más y más de parecía. Albus había sacado el temperamento de Pansy y Harry combinados, Scorpius el de Draco y Pansy. Pero el corazón de Scorpius era igual al suyo. Mientras que el corazón de Albus era idéntico al de Pansy. Leal hasta la muerte y mucho más feroz. Sus hijos tenían los mismos ojos de Draco, la nariz de Pansy y para disgusto de Pansy, la misma capacidad de encontrar problemas que Harry.

Pansy se había hecho millonaria e iba a entrar en la historia mágica. Su invento, producto de la unión de técnicas muggle en genética y magia avanzada, logró que cualquier pareja homosexual fuera genéticamente padre de un mismo niño. Ella podía suprimir la genética proveniente del óvulo en cuestión, pero en su caso, habían decidido que los niños tuvieran tres herencias.

\- Bueno bueno -se quejó Pansy chasqueando la lengua- vayan y tengan todo listo que ya se van.

Los niños gritaron y se retorcieron hasta que los dejaron en el piso. Corriendo hacía las escaleras subieron tan rápido como les perdieron sus cortas piernas y Harry sonrió con afecto.

\- ¿Cómo va el trabajo? -Le preguntó a la morocha cuando está suspiro cansada.  
\- Imposible -se quejó- Pero me estoy acercando. Por eso quería que te los llevo esta semana. Con ellos me retraso más y creo que esta vez di con la fórmula para poder unir los dos óvulos.

Harry asintió. Sabía que ella no iba a parar hasta poder hacer que el milagro, y lograr que dos mujeres fueran las madres genéticas del bebé.

\- Tengo la orden Pans -le informo sin poder contenerse.

La morocha lo miró emocionada.

\- Lo sé. Me llamo Granger. ¿Cuando lo vas a sacar de allí Harry? -La esperanza iluminaba su rostro con tanta fuerza que Harry se acercó hacía ella.

El tampoco cabía en sí de la dicha. Sin dudas, lo que más le dolía, lo primero en que pensaba cada mañana y lo último que prometía cada noche era que lo iba a sacar de allí. Tantas veces lo repitió a lo largo de los años que ya era su manera personal. Y al fin iba a poder cumplir.

\- Ya mismo, te molestaría...  
\- Llevatemos mañana, todo lo demás puede esperar un día, esto no. -Harry asintió y se paró de inmediato. Beso en la mejilla a Pansy y se apresuró a la puerta. Ella iba a calmar a los pequeños. Ellos sabían que papá, era una persona que a veces tenía que salir a las corridas.

Paso de largo la tumba de Narcissa y se agacho frente a la de Draco. Acarició la suave piedra caliza y murmuró contra ella.

\- Ya vas a salir de aquí Draco -obligándose a no llorar empezó a trabajar.

En el ministerio se ofrecieron a mandar gente especializada, pero Harry no iba a dejar que nadie se acercara. Era algo que él mismo tenía que hacer. Iba a llevar a Draco a casa, a donde pidió ir.

Le tomó una hora poder tener una preciosa urna de mármol blanco con los restos inhumados de Draco, Pansy había llegado en el mismo momento en que el fuego se alzó y Harry se sorprendió verla cargar con los bebés. Ella solo rodó los ojos, diciéndole que fue imposible dejarlos en la casa y Harry agradeció que así fuera.

Claro que Albus y Scorpius quisieron ser parte de su _super viaje_ como lo llamaron y ninguno de los dos tuvo corazón para negarse.

\- Adiós niños -dijo agachándose tanto como su embarazo se lo permitió y Harry esperó que Zabini llegará pronto.

Pansy no iba a derramar una lagrimas más enfrente de él pero la veía tan quebrada como él mismo se sentía.

Con la urna en una mano y los chicos colgando como pudieron de su otro brazo y espalda los aparecio en la costa de Francia.

Sonrió cuando distinguió en la distancia el cuerpo de Paul. Los niños chillaron y su prometido se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Harry tendría que haberse sorprendido cuando al acercarse a ellos, vio los juguetes favoritos de sus hijos en las manos del colorado.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que venía acompañado? -Le preguntó dándole un beso divertido.

Sobre sus labios su prometido río y antes de responderles se agacho a la altura de los niños para darles un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tu siempge vienes acompañado -le dijo guiándose uno de sus preciosos ojos verdes, marcando tanto como le era posible la r- ¿Ansioso?  
\- Muy -corroboró.  
\- Suegte -le susurró y sujetando las manos de los nenes se alejó para darle espacio.

Camino despacio, no había que apurarse más. Draco ya no estaba encerrado en un fría tumba bajo la casa de sus padres. Por fin iba a poder cumplir su última voluntad. Una mirada rápida a donde sus hijos jugaban con Paul le confirmó que había cumplido con todas sus últimas voluntades.

Se metió en el frío mar y juro internamente. El frío le alubia hasta la misma médula espinal, pero con dientes apretados siguió caminando hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura. Se recordó lo mucho que lo quería y tiritando abrió la tapa de la urna. Las palabras que Draco había escrito para él se filtraron por sus recuerdos mientras veía las cenizas esparcirse.

 _Harry, se que probablemente no entiendas porque hice esto. Es más, se que tu y tu optimismo te haran creen que había una mejor solución. Pero sabes Potter, algunas cosas no las tienen. Algunas veces, la ayuda llega cuando ya no hay nada por hacer._

 _Sigue adelante Harry, no dejes que esto te detenga. Espero que seas feliz al lado de algún bastardo que no te merezca en absoluto._

 _Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías llamar a uno de tus, seguro medio millón de hijos, Scorpius.? Si hubiera tenido uno propio, lo hubiera llamado así. Es agradable pensar que va a haber por ahí algún Scorpius._

 _Te voy a dar una misión, y solo porque sé que vas a necesitar hacer algo contigo mismo, asique, me gustaría que mis cenizas fueran al mar. La costa mediterránea del sur de Francia no es una mala opción para descansar eternamente. Y te lo juro Potter, los mejores hombres se encuentran allí._

 _Se feliz Harry. Cambia las leyes. Enamórate. Y déjame en el mar._

 _PD: gracias por mi mejor, ultima noche._

Harry miró las cenizas desaparecer con un nudo en la garganta. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de su control y las dejo perderse en el mar. Con Draco.

 _Eres libre Draco. Descansa en paz, amor._

 **Fin.**


End file.
